Das Zufallsereignis
by Hans Maulwurf
Summary: Die Frage war doch, wären die Würfel anders gefallen, wären diese Ereignisse nicht eingetroffen, wäre er dann nicht gestorben? Fortsetzung von 'Kerberos'. AU, GSR, CD.
1. Prolog

Das Zufallsereignis

Die Frage war doch, wären die Würfel anders gefallen, wären diese Ereignisse nicht eingetroffen, wäre er dann nicht gestorben? Fortsetzung von ‚Kerberos'. AU, GSR, CD.

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören mir nicht, aber in meinem Alternativen Universum tue ich mit ihnen was ich will.

Prolog:

**Las Vegas,**

**2004**

Es war ein heißer Tag in Las Vegas und obwohl die Klimaanlage eingeschaltet war, schwitzten die Körper, die sich schnell und wie besessen aneinender rieben.

Gil Grissom hätte nie gedacht dass er soviel Spaß an seinem freien Tag haben könnte.

Aber da war er nun, schwitzend, ganz nah an der Erlösung. Sara drückte ihn weiter an sich, als könnte er nicht nah genug sein.

Die Wäsche war gewaschen, der Kühlschrank voll und das Haus ganz still. Er müsste sich nur fallen lassen….

Sara stöhnte laut. Und dann, kam er auch. Erschöpft legte er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.

Beide rangen nach Atem, als eine Stimme aus dem Baby Monitor kam. „Mama…."

Instinktiv drückte Sara ihn zur Seite und er lies sich gelassen auf den Rücken fallen.

Sie nahm ihren Bademantel und verlies das Schlafzimmer. Grissom streckte sich noch ein bisschen, griff dann aber zu seinen Boxershorts die auf den Boden lagen, und zog diese an.

Dann legte er sich zurück auf das Bett.

Wieder hörte er aus dem Baby Monitor: „Mama….", dieses mal bemerkte er wie die Stimme weinerlich wurde.

„Hey, kleiner Mann, wieso bist du denn schon wach?", hätte Sara so lieblich und süß mit einem anderen Mann gesprochen, wäre er bestimmt dunkelgrün vor Eifersucht geworden.

Aber das war was anderes, er liebte seinen Sohn. William Alexander, schon jetzt war sein Kopf bedeckt von wilden Locken. Seine Augen waren blau, genau wie die seines Vaters. Doch sein lächeln war unverkennbar, Sidle. Schon jetzt besaß William sehr lange Beine, wie die seiner Mutter. Grissom machte sich Sorgen, wenn er Anfangen würde zu laufen. Es war bald soweit, jetzt schon hielt er sich überall fest um sich triumphal aufzurichten, nur in seinen Windeln und einem Schnuller im Mund.

Sara kam mit William zurück ins Schlafzimmer. In seinen kleinen Armen hielt er sein Stofftier, es war eine Heuschrecke. Eigentlich war diese als Scherz gedacht gewesen, ein Geschenk von den Laboranten. Hodges hatte sie Grissom überreicht, irgendwo zwischen Scham und Belustigung.

William liebte diese Heuschrecke und Grissom erfüllte diese Tatsache mit seltsamem Stolz.

Sara setzte derweil William auf Grissoms Bauch ab, der hielt seinen Sohn an der Seite fest.

„Ich werde Duschen gehen, holt ihr Jungs euch doch einen Snack. Irgendwo in der Küche sind noch Kekse….", dann verschwand Sara im Badezimmer.

Grissom sah William an: „Willst du Kekse, Will?" William nickt heftig mit dem Kopf.

Er stand langsam auf, seinen Sohn immer noch in seinen Armen. ‚Sex und Kekse', dachte er, konnte das Leben noch besser werden?


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1:

Grissom betrat gut gelaunt das Labor, man hätte fast meinen können da war ein Hüpfer in seinem Gang.

„_Hi, Judy. Nachrichten für mich_?" – „Das _übliche, Dr. Grissom_.", er nahm die neusten Fälle für die Nachtschicht entgegen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Pausenraum.

Das Team war bereits versammelt, doch da war noch jemand. Greg Sanders.

Es war Saras Schuld gewesen. Von Anfang an verstanden sie sich gut. In den letzten Monaten der Schwangerschaft hatte sie nur noch im Labor gearbeitet. Zu anstrengend war die Arbeit für sie an den Tatorten, auch wenn sie dies nie freiwillig zugegeben hätte.

Greg und sie wurden schnell gute Freunde. Sie war auch diejenige die ihn ermutigt hatte den Test zu machen. Es war keine schlechte Entscheidung, auch wenn Gregs lockere Art und laute Musik den Leiter der Nachtschicht irritierten, würde er unter den Augen des Teams zu einem guten CSI werden.

Nick, Warrick und Greg bekamen einen Doppelmord in dieser Nacht. Catherine sah etwas zerknirscht aus, als sie einen Fall von häuslicher Gewallt entgegen nahm.

Aber es stellte sich öfters heraus, dass die Frauen, viel schneller Vertrauen zu einem weiblichen CSI fassten.

* * *

Catherine mochte diese Fälle nicht, oft genug, konnte man nur Beweise aufnehmen und die Frau deren Gesicht grün und blau war, würde zu ihrem Mann aus falscher Treue zurückkehren. Eddie hatte Catherine nie geschlagen, doch durch seine Untreue, verstand sie die Demütigung und die Scham.

Warum schämten sich eigentlich nie die betrunkenen Ehemänner dafür?

Ihr Koffer hatte eine beruhigende und vertraute Schwere in ihrer Hand. Sie begrüßte den Polizeibeamten der vor der Tür stand.

„_Wir haben den Lebensgefährten zum ausnüchtern auf das Revier gebracht, wir konnten ihn in diesem Zustand nicht befragen, die Frau ist da drinnen. Eine blutige Nase, ein blaues Auge… sie ist 52 Jahre alt, Laura Sidle_…."

Der Koffer rutschte ihr beinahe aus der Hand. War diese Frau vielleicht mit Sara verwandt?

Was wäre das wohl für ein Zufall.

Sie ging durch die Tür. „_Hallo, Miss Sidle.__ Ich bin Catherine Willows von Kriminallabor Las Vegas. Ich müßte ein paar Fotos machen und ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen_." Die Frau saß stumm auf einem Stuhl, mager und blass. Ihre Haare waren braun, doch sie sah ebenfalls viele graue Strähnen, sie waren lang und fielen ihr in das geschundene Gesicht.

Da die Frau nicht protestierte machte Catherine ihre Fotos, dabei betrachtete sie die Frau genauer. Braune Augen…. Sie erschrak als sie bemerkte, dass sie sich so Sara vorstellen würde, in 30 Jahren vielleicht.

Sollte sie diese Frau darauf ansprechen?

„_Miss Sidle_?", die Frau schaute weiterhin stumm zu Catherine. „_Wie wäre es wenn wir ins Labor fahren. Ich würde ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen stellen. Ich mach ihnen auch einen Kaffee._"

Gleichgültig nickte sie. „_Der Polizeibeamte wird sie hin fahren, ich muss mich nur kurz hier noch umsehen in Ordnung_?"

Catherine rief den Beamten, er führte die Frau langsam nach draußen zu dem Polizeiauto.

Langsam schaute sie sich um, machte noch ein paar Fotos, sie würde mit Gil sprechen müssen ob er Saras Verwandtschaft kannte.

* * *

Catherine fand Grissom in der Leichenhalle, er und Doc Robbins unterhielten sich gerade neben einer Wasserleiche.

„_Hey Gil, könnte ich mal kurz mit dir sprechen_?", er drehte sich zu ihr um. „_Ist es wichtig Catherine_?"

„_Ja, es ist wirklich wichtig_.", er seufzte leicht und verabschiedete sich von Doc Robbins.

„_Ich schau später noch mal vorbei_", wehmütig sah er noch einmal auf die Leiche und verließ dann die Leichenhalle.

Er streifte die Handschuhe ab und warf sie in einen Mülleimer. „_Was gibt's es denn? Ich dachte dein Fall wäre reine Routine_.", sie griff nach seinem Oberarm und zog ihn sanft weiter den Flur entlang.

„_Hat Sara mal ihre Verwandtschaft dir gegenüber erwähnt? Ich war nämlich nicht wenig überrascht als ich den Namen meines Opfers erfuhr. Laura Sidle_."

Grissom blieb abrupt stehen. „_Du bist sicher dass diese Frau, Laura Sidle ist_?"

Catherine schaute ihn misstrauisch an: „_Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso irgendjemand darüber Lügen sollte…. Aber wenn ich Wetten müßte könnte ich schwören das diese Frau, Sara wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ist._"

„_Wo ist sie jetzt_?", fragte er leicht besorgt. „_Sie ist in einem Verhörraum, ich wollte nicht mit ihr reden bevor ich nicht mit dir gesprochen hatte. Also raus mit der Sprache, kennt Sara diese Frau_?"

Er griff nach ihren beiden Armen und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „_Hör zu, dies geht an niemanden weiter. Du redest darüber mit niemandem vor allem nicht mit dem Team. Laura Sidle ist womöglich Saras Mutter, die sie über 20 Jahre lang nicht gesehen hat. Ich werde sie jetzt Anrufen und du wirst Laura Sidle befragen, verstanden_?"

Catherine nickte nur, sie hatte es doch geahnt, aber nun fragte sie sich, warum hatten die beiden sich über 20 Jahre lang nicht gesehen?

* * *

Das Klingeln des Telefons riss Sara aus ihrem Schlaf, noch ganz benebelt, antwortet sie verschlafen: „_Grissom_…."

„_Hallo, Schatz. Tut mir leid das ich dich wach gemacht habe, aber da gibt es eine Situation im Labor und ich wusste nicht genau was ich tun sollte_."

Sie merkte sofort das er angespannt war und dies machte sie hell wach: „_Was ist denn passiert? Es ist doch niemand verletzt oder_?"

„_Mach dir keine Sorgen, allen geht es gut, aber du müsstest ins Labor kommen_." Verwirrt hakte sie weiter nach: „_Wenn nichts Schlimmes passiert ist, verstehe ich nicht wieso ich unseren Sohn wach machen soll um ins Labor zu fahren. Wenn er nicht schlafen kann ist er am nächsten Tag schlecht gelaunt_."

Er seufzte laut: „_Catherine hatte einen Fall heute Abend, von häuslicher Gewallt und der Name der Frau war Laura Sidle_…."

„_Meine Mutter_?", sagte sie ungläubig durchs Telefon. „_Was macht meine Mutter in Vegas? Bist du sicher das sie es ist_?"

„_Deswegen sollst du hierher kommen, ich wollte ihr jetzt nicht die Fingerabdrücke abnehmen um zu sehen ob sie Vorbestraft ist, außerdem wollte ich alles etwas diskret behandeln. Vielleicht willst du auch mit ihr reden_…."

„_Ich werde mich umziehen und dann komme ich_…."

* * *

Sara wusste nicht was sie denken oder fühlen sollte. Sie hatte ihre Mutter lange nicht gesehen um genau zu sein, seit dem Tag an dem ihre Mutter ihren Vater ermordet hatte.

Der Gedanke an diesen Tag und die wenigen Erinnerungen, ließen ihre Hände zittern. Sie fuhr auf den Parkplatz und bog gerade in eine Ecke ein, als eine Person vor ihrem Auto erschien. Sie bremste scharf, das Auto kam ruckartig zum stehen und William fing an zu weinen.

Sie löste den Sicherheitsgurt und stieg aus.

Ecklie kam etwas sauer auf sie zu: „_Passen sie doch besser auf Sidle, sie hätten mich beinahe überfahren_!", damit stolzierte er über den Parkplatz zum Labor.

Grissom kam aus dem Labor auf das Auto zu. Er öffnete die hintere Autotür und holte William aus seinem Kindersitz. Das Kind wickelte er in eine dicke Decke und legte sein Köpfchen auf seine Schulter dann ging er zu Sara.

„_Hey atme einmal Tief durch, Ecklie ist nichts passiert_.", er gab ihr einen Kuss und sie beruhigt sich ein wenig.

„_In_ _Ordnung, geh doch schon mal rein, ich Parke noch schnell das Auto und wir treffen uns in deinem Büro_.", damit setzte sie sich wieder an das Steuer.

* * *

Sara ging etwas unsicher an Judy vorbei, merkte wie sie alle verwundert anschaute. Normalerweise kam sie mit William nur zu Besuch wenn es früh am Morgen war. Mitten in der Nacht jedoch noch nie.

Sie war froh als sie in das Büro ging und die Tür endlich schließen konnte.

Grissom lief dort auf und ab damit William wieder schlafen würde, in seinen Armen. Er flüsterte ihr zu: „_Willst du jetzt vielleicht deine Mutter sehen? Ich könnte Catherine in die Pause schicken_.", doch Sara schüttelte den Kopf: „_Sag mir erst was ihr habt und dann spreche ich selbst zu Catherine_."

Er blieb stehen und sprach ganz sanft: „_Lauras Lebensgefährte war anscheinend betrunken, er ist jetzt erstmal 24 Stunden in einer Zelle, unter anderem damit er wieder nüchtern wird. Gesprochen hat sie noch nicht viel_…."

„_Also wird sie wahrscheinlich ihm verzeihen und wieder zu ihm gehen…_". Ihre Stirn war gefährlich in Falten gehüllt, ihr Blick war voller Feuer. Sie nahm ihr Handy und tippte schnell eine SMS. Dann schaute sie erneut zu ihm und ihr Blick wurde kurz sanft.

„_Ich weiß, mich geht es eigentlich nichts an, aber diese Frau ist Williams Großmutter, ich verstehe einfach nicht wieso sie schon wieder an so einen Trinker geraten konnte_." In ihrer Stimme lag etwas von Verzweiflung. Es klopfte an die Tür, Catherine kam herein.

Sara legte die eine Hand auf den Kopf ihres Sohnes und gab ihm einen Kuss. Dann schaute sie entschlossen ihre Kollegin an.

„_Ich möchte mit Laura sprechen, könntest du aufpassen dass uns niemand belauscht_?"

Catherine antwortete nicht, sie sah sie weiterhin erwartungsvoll an.

„_Also gut, du kannst nach der Schicht zu uns nach Hause kommen und ich erzähle dir alles, ich bin wirklich dankbar für deine Diskretion. In Ordnung_?"

Nun lächelte sie zufrieden. „_Na los sie sitzt in Verhörraum 1, ich werde dafür sorgen das euch niemand stört_."

Sie lächelte Grissom noch einmal an um etwas Mut zu schöpfen, dann ging sie aus dem Büro.

Über was sollte sie mit Laura Sidle sprechen? Es gab so vieles was nie geklärt werden konnte.

Sara wurde unangenehm nervös, diese Art von Nervosität kurz vor einer Klausur oder kurz bevor man zum Zahnarzt musste.

Sie blieb vor der Tür zum Verhörraum stehen, blickte Catherine an und öffnete die Tür dann entschlossen, bevor sie den letzten Rest ihres Mutes verlor.


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2:

Sara betrat langsam und vorsichtig den Verhörraum. Was sie dort sah, ließ Tränen in ihre Augen schießen.

Irgendwo zwischen dem Büro und diesem Raum war die erwachsene Sara zurück geblieben, um der kleinen Sara, die sich Jahre lang nach ihrer Mutter gesehnt hatte, Platz zu machen.

Die Frau die sie eindeutig als ihre Mutter wieder erkannte, schaute stumm in eine andere Richtung und beachtet sie nicht.

Sara nahm gegenüber von ihr Platz, sie neigte leicht den Kopf zur Seite um in ihr Gesicht blicken zu können, dann sagte sie leise und zaghaft: „_Mom_?"

Der Blick von Laura viel auf ihre Tochter, ihre Augen wurden auf einmal klar, als wäre sie aus einem 100 jährigen Schlaf erwacht.

„_Sara_?"

Laura griff erst instinktiv nach ihrem Mund um etwas die Fassung zu bewahren.

„_Mom, was ist passiert_?", fragte Sara leise. Ihre Mutter versuchte das verletzte Auge mit ihren langen Haaren zu verdecken.

„_Es ist nichts, er…. Er ist ganz anders wenn er nüchtern ist_…."

Die erwachsene Sara betrat den Raum.

„_Das gleiche hast du doch schon mit Dad durch gemacht, worauf wartest du? Das du wieder ins Gefängnis musst? Soll ich dich dort besuchen bis du stirbst_?", ihr Ton war verbittert, in ihr lagen die Jahre der Hilflosigkeit.

Ihre Mutter lächelte nur gequält „_Er meinte, dass er hier in Vegas einen Job bekommen könnte. Ich besitze nicht viel und er ist ganz anders wenn er nicht trinkt_."

Wut und Zorn machten sich breit, sie haute auf den Tisch. „_Zum Teufel mit diesem Kerl. Mom, ich werde nicht leugnen das ich viele Jahre damit verbracht habe, dich und Dad zu hassen. Er hat mir meine Kindheit zerstört indem er uns Misshandelt hat, aber du hast sie Zerstört weil du anstatt dir helfen zu lassen, zu einem Küchenmesser gegriffen hast._

_Findest du nicht dass du mir etwas schuldig geblieben bist? Komm mit mir nach Hause, wir finden eine Lösung_."

Laura rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen und sie schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf.

Resignierend atmete Sara tief durch, sie wusste genau, wenn jemand nicht geholfen werden mochte, konnte man denjenigen nicht dazu zwingen.

Sie stand langsam auf, voller Enttäuschung, da Hoffnung in ihr aufgekeimt war, ein Traum in der Laura und William in einem Park spielen könnten.

„_Dann erwarte nicht dass ich wieder zusehe wie ein Mann dein Leben zerstört. Ein zweites Mal könnte ich das nicht ertragen_….", dann sagte sie fast heiser als sie fast an der Tür stand.

„_Es ist schade allerdings. Als ich hierher kam dachte ich wie schön es wäre wenn du deinen Enkel sehen könntest…. Ich glaube das hätte er gemocht_."

Laura verstummte: „_Meinen Enkel? Du hast ein Kind_?"

Sara bleib vor der Tür stehen und drehte sich um: „_Ja, er wird bald 1 Jahr alt. Neben seinem Vater, ist er das Beste in meinem Leben. Ich hoffe du kannst verstehen das ich meine Familie, keiner Gefahr aussetzen möchte, es tut mir leid_."

Sara drehte sich erneut um, die Tür war schon einige Zentimeter geöffnet da hörte sie eine leise Stimme.

„_Warte…_." Sie dreht sich wieder langsam zu ihrer Mutter um und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. „_Was müßte ich tun_?"

Grissom bemerkte wie erschöpft und doch erleichtert, Sara wieder das Büro betrat.

Er hatte sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl gesetzt. William lag weiterhin in der Decke eingehüllt auf seinem Schoß.

Sie lehnte sich gegen den Tisch und sah beide an, dann sagte sie: „_Sie wird ihn Anzeigen und ihn verlassen, ich sagte ihr das es überhaupt nicht in Frage kommt das sie meine Familie kennen lernt, wenn sie weiterhin mit diesem Mann zusammen lebt_."

Er nickt leicht, sagte aber nichts.

„_Ich weiß wir haben gesagt das wir nur noch gemeinsam Entscheidungen treffen, aber sie ist noch nicht lange in der Stadt, hat keine Freunde wo sie hingehen könnte und ich wollte auch nicht das meine Mutter in ein Frauenhaus geht_….."

Grissom unterbrach sie: „_Es ist in Ordnung, ich bin sicher es wird ihr gut tun bei ihrer Familie zu sein, bis wir eine andere Lösung gefunden haben. Wenn es ihr nichts ausmacht auf der Couch zu schlafen_…"

Sie atmete erleichtert auf, sie war sich sicher gewesen er würde nichts dagegen haben, doch hatte sie ein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen, ihn nicht vorher gefragt zu haben.

„_Nein das ist in Ordnung, Catherine nimmt nur noch ihre Aussage auf. Geh doch mit William schon mal ans Auto und wir kommen dann gleich zu euch raus. Und keine Sorge ich werde mit Catherine Telefonieren sobald sich alles etwas beruhigt hat_."

Die fahrt war eigentlich recht ruhig aber etwas angespannt. Grissom traf heute das erste Mal seine Schwiegermutter, er begrüßte sie kurz als sie in die Rückbank des Autos setzte. Laure hingegen lernte das erste Mal den Mann an Saras Seite kennen und wusste auch nicht ob ihm alles Recht war, schließlich würde sie auf seiner Couch schlafen und auch, gingen ihm im Prinzip ihre Probleme nichts an.

Schließlich war sie eine Fremde für ihn. Als sie aber ihren Enkel sah, war sie seit vielen Jahren wieder richtig Glücklich, schon als er schlief sah er mit seinen vielen Locken wie ein kleiner Engel aus.

Die Vorfreude, ihn Wach zu sehen, wischte die Zweifel weg.

Grissom brachte William wieder in sein Bett, und auch sonst zog er sich erstmal zurück. Er war sicher Laura hatte für einen Tag genug erlebt und wollte jetzt etwas alleine mit Sara sein.

Doch Laura machte seine stille Art etwas unsicher. Als Sara die Bettwäsche auf die Couch warf und das Kopfkissen ausschüttelte, sprach sie über ihre Bedenken: „_Weißt du wenn es deinem Mann nicht Recht ist, könnte ich auch versuchen in einem Motel zu schlafen_."

„_Mom, es ist in Ordnung und es ist spät. Gil hat nichts dagegen, wie kommst du darauf_?"

Laura setzte sich auf einen Sessel und schaute Sara zu wie sie ihr vorübergehendes Bett vorbereitete.

„_Er war nur so Still, vielleicht wollte er vor mir nichts sagen, aber ich möchte nicht das ihr Anfangt zu streiten. Ich möchte niemandem mit meinen Problemen zur Last fallen_."

Sara grinste darüber amüsiert: „_Er macht sich sicherlich nur darüber Gedanken ob du ihn nicht magst. Oder dich der Altersunterschied stört. Er ist eben ein sehr nachdenklicher Mann_."

Laura war verblüfft: „_Er macht sich Sorgen ob ich ihn mag? Ihm könnte es doch egal sein, was ich denke._"

Wie sollte sie ihrer Mutter nur in wenigen Minuten erklären, welch eine komplexe und manchmal auch verwirrende Persönlichkeit, Gil Grissom war.

„_Er ist auf seine Art, sehr altmodisch. Vielleicht einer der letzten Gentleman auf unserem Planeten. Hätte mein Vater noch gelebt und wäre nicht so ein_….", sie unterbrach sich, verdrängte die Gedanken an ihren Erzeuger. „_Nun er hätte sicherlich bei ihm um meine Hand gebeten. Aber er ist auch sehr tolerant, er hat mir beigebracht die Menschen nicht zu vorverurteilen, egal wie Bizarr sie uns manchmal erscheinen. Er ist nur etwas verunsichert wie er auf dich zu gehen soll, das ist alles_."

Laura lächelte zaghaft: „_Er klingt wie ein sehr netter Mann und wer bin ich schon dir zu sagen ob er gut genug für dich ist, ich hatte nie besonders viel Glück mit Männern_."

Sara ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie kurz. „_Ruh dich etwas aus und schlaf gut, und mach dir keine Gedanken um Gil, du wirst ihn sicher mögen. Er macht wundervolle Pfannkuchen_."

Damit lies sie ihre Mutter alleine. Sara ging in die 1. Etage des Hauses und schaut nach William. Eine Hand hatte er auf seinem Bauch und die andere lag neben seinem Kopf von sich gestreckt. Im Schlaf war seine Decke nach untern gerutscht. Sara legte sie erneut über ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Danach ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und sah in der gleichen Position Grissom schlafen.

Sie braucht eine Stunde bis sie einschlafen konnte, ganz benebelt vor Glück, von den neuen Möglichkeiten die sich ihnen boten. Wenn sie alles richtig machten könnte William mit seiner Großmutter aufwachsen. Und wenn ihre Mutter sich vielleicht, auf eine Therapie einließe, könnte sich eventuell auch ihr Leben zum besseren wenden.


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3:

Als Laura aus dem Badezimmer kam und in die Küche ging, sah sie William in seinem Hochstuhl und Gil war damit beschäftigt seinen Brei vorzubereiten.

„_Oh guten Morgen, Mr. Grissom, richtig_?", er schaute unsicher zu ihr, starrte sie ein paar Minuten an. „_Guten Morgen, Mrs. Sidle. Setzen sie sich doch_."

Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben William, der versuchte gerade seine kleine Faust in seinen Mund zu stecken.

Er war nicht sicher was er sagen sollte. Sie hatte viel durch gemacht, er nahm einen kleinen Plastiklöffel aus einer Schublade und legte ihn neben die Schale mit Brei.

Sie sah Glücklich aus, strich dem Kind über sein lockiges Haar.

Er sollte sie vielleicht etwas ablenken. Sie alle müssten im laufe des Tages zurück zu dem Haus fahren um ihre Kleider zu holen, dies würde sie sicher erneut viel Kraft kosten.

„_Nennen sie mich doch Gil. Dr. Grissom ist etwas förmlich und selbst meine Arbeitskollegen nennen mich nur Griss oder Gil_.", dann schaute er kurz auf die Schale.

Laura zupfte nervös an ihrer Kleidung. „_Dann solltest du mich Laura nennen. Ich wollte mich noch bedanken das ihr mich so schnell bei euch aufgenommen habt_."

Er strich sich über die kurzen Haare in seinem Nacken, sie bedankte sich ernsthaft dafür dass sie auf der unbequemen Schlafcouch hatte übernachten dürfen?

„_Aber natürlich, du bist Saras Mutter. Und Will findet es sicherlich schön endlich mal ein Großelternteil kennen zu lernen_.", damit ging er zu ihnen rüber und stellte die Schale auf den Hochstuhl und streckte Laura den Löffeln entgegen. Sie nahm ihn strahlend entgegen und begann das Kind zu füttern. Dann schaute sie zu Grissom rüber und sah etwas fragend aus:

„_Was ist mit deinen Eltern, haben sie ihr Enkelkind nicht gesehen_?", er war dabei eine größere Schüssel aus einem Schrank zu holen.

„_Mein Vater verstarb als ich ein kleiner Junge war und meine Mutter ist nun auch schon einige Jahre tot. Du magst doch sicher Pfannkuchen_?"

Laura sah erstaunt zu wie er routiniert den Teig anrührte und dann begann in einer Pfanne das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

„_Kaffee oder Tee_?"

„_Ich würde einen Tee trinken, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht_.", Grissom nickte leicht und stellte Laura dann einen Teller mit Pfannkuchen und eine Tasse Tee auf den Tisch. Dann stellte er Sirup, Milch und Zucke in die Mitte des Tisches.

Sara kam in die Küche, ihre Haare waren noch etwas feucht, sie gab William einen Kuss auf seinen Kopf. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Laura hin und sagte kein Wort.

Schon kam Grissom mit ihrem Teller und einer Tasse Kaffee, er stellte alles vor sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„_Und hier sind die Pfannkuchen und der Kaffee für den Morgenmuffel_.", als hätte er jedes Wort verstanden fing William an zu lachen.

Sara tat so als hätte keiner ein Wort gesprochen und trank erstmal einen Schluck.

Laura schaute sie amüsiert an. „_Ich vermute manche Dinge ändern sich nie. Wir sollten sie nicht ansprechen so lange sie nicht Wach ist_."

Grissom setzte sich nun gegenüber von William an den Tisch mit seinem Teller und seiner Tasse. „_Ich musste leider schon am Anfang unserer Beziehung feststellen dass man es kurz vor dem Aufstehen nicht provozieren sollte_.", er lächelte etwas schelmisch.

Sara brummte nur laut: „_Es befindet sich im gleichen Zimmer und ich bin froh das ihr euch um diese Zeit schon gegen mich verbündet habt_."

Beide wussten dass sie dies nur scherzhaft meinte, obwohl sie keine Miene verzog.

Sara spürte wie Grissom und Laura miteinander etwas auftauten. Er berichtete ihr voller Stolz wie jeder noch neue Vater von den neusten Entdeckungen und Missgeschicke, in dem noch jungen Leben seines Sohnes.

Wie William das Spiel entdeckt hatte: ‚Ich werfe es auf den Boden und Daddy hebt es wieder auf.' Oder wie er in einem Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit eine Packung Frühstücksflocken in der Küche verteilt hatte.

Das Telefon klingelte und Grissom stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen.

„_Ich weiß gar nicht wann mir jemand das letzte Mal Frühstück gemacht hat. Ich muss sagen dein Gil ist ein sehr netter Mann_."

Sara spielte etwas mit ihrer Tasse.

„_Sei_ _froh das er kocht, wenn es nach mir ginge würden wir nur Fastfood essen. Ich kann mir nicht helfen aber Kochen ist absolut nicht meine Stärke, aber er kennt eine menge Rezepte noch von seiner Mutter_. _Dafür bin ich hier der Putzteufel. Durch meine Arbeit habe ich eine kleine Bakterienphobie entwickelt. Ich muss all meinen Mut zusammen nehmen, wenn Will im Sandkasten spielen möchte_.", sagte sie leicht lachend.

„_Jungs machen sich eben schmutzig_.", sagte Laura voller Zuneigung und strich ihrem Enkel über die rosige Wange.

* * *

Der Gang zurück zu dem Haus war nicht einfach, aber sie nahmen Koffer und Kisten mit und packten das nötigste ein. Sie stellten fest dass Laura nicht wirklich viel besaß.

Sara wollte darauf bestehen den besten Psychiater für ihre Mutter zu finden, damit sie den besten Start in ein neues Leben hatte und die Vergangenheit endlich hinter sich lassen konnte. Doch Laura lehnte ab, sie wollte lieber in eine Gruppe gehen, wo andere Frauen denen das gleiche widerfahren war, sich gegenseitig unterstützten.

Sie ging regelmäßig zu diesen Treffen und lernte dort ihre ersten neuen Freundinnen kennen.

Sara, Laura und William verbrachten auch viele Stunden im Park, wo sie sich immer lange und ausgiebig unterhielten.

Nach dem ersten Monat veranstalten sie eine kleine Willkommensfeier für Laura. Das Team und einige gute Freunde aus dem Labor kamen. Und Sara beobachtete mit Stolz wie ihre Mutter begann Selbstvertrauen aufzubauen. Sie unterhielt sich lange mit Catherine und zu ihrem erstaunen schien sie sich besonders gut mit David zu verstehen.

* * *

Im zweiten Monat kamen die Probleme.

Es begann an einem Sonntagmorgen als Laura schrie und damit alle im Haus wach machte.

Sara und Grissom stürmte die Treppe hinunter, voller Angst dass etwas Schreckliches passiert war. Doch Laura stand auf einem Sessel, deutete auf den Boden und sagte laut: „_Es hat so laute Geräusche von sich gegeben und da bin ich einfach drauf getreten_."

Grissom entfuhr ein tiefer Seufzer, er sah überhaupt nicht Glücklich aus. Er hob das tote Insekt auf und warf es in den Müll. Ohne etwas zu sagen verschwand er in seinem Büro.

Laura, sah Sara fragend an: „_Das war der Schnelle Rüdiger. Eine seiner Lieblings Madagaskar-Fauchschaben __….. Frag lieber nicht_…."

Durch eine Frau die sie in ihrer Selbsthilfegruppe kennen gelernt hatte, ging Laura einmal in der Woche in einen Buchclub. Es war ein Donnerstagabend, als sie das Haus verlies. Sie versicherte es würde mindestens eine Stunde dauern.

Grissom hatte gerade etwas Zeit bevor er zur Arbeit musste und William schlief tief und fest.

Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln, warf sich Sara ihm an seinen Hals.

Es war ein Quicki gegen den Bücherschrank, doch als er kam, kam auch Laura nach Hause.

Noch nie, seit Sara wieder mit ihm zusammen lebte, war er so froh gewesen ins Labor fahren zu können.

Weil Laura verständlicherweise viel Zeit mit Enkel verbrachte, hatte Sara viel Freizeit…. Für einen ehemaligen Workaholic hatte sie, zuviel Freizeit. Sie wurde immer gereizter und mürrischer vor Langweile. Eines Tages stritten sie sich so laut das William und Grissom die Flucht ergriffen.

Ihm reichte es. Als er wieder das Haus betrat, bat er darum dass Laura auf William aufpassen sollte und er nahm seine Frau in ihr gemeinsames Büro.

„_Sara ich weiß das es dir viel bedeutet hat dass deine Mutter jetzt bei uns lebt, aber so geht das ganze nicht weiter. Die Lösung mit der Couch war sowieso nur vorübergehend gedacht_."

Ihr erst zorniges Gesicht, wurde auf einmal etwas weicher und reumütiger.

„_Ich weiß es ist im Moment schwer, aber wo soll meine Mutter hin. Ihr Geld reicht gerade für eine kleine Wohnung in den schlechteren Vierteln von Vegas_…."

„_Setz dich doch kurz auf den Stuhl, ich war eben bei einem Immobilienmakler, als ihr damit beschäftigt wart euch gegenseitig anzuschreien_.", sagte er ruhig, doch so schüttelt den Kopf: „_Wir haben nicht geschrieen, wir haben nur etwas lauter diskutiert_."

Er rollte nur mit den Augen. Holte dann ein Blatt hervor und zeigte es ihr: „_Ich habe ihm die Situation geschildert und er hatte eine sehr gute Idee. Es gibt da ein kleines Haus, mit großer Doppelgarage über der ein kleines Apartment ist mit separatem Eingang. Wir müssten wieder umziehen und einen Käufer für dieses Haus finden. Aber ich dachte das wäre die perfekte Lösung. Laura wäre in unserer nähe würde sich um die Anfallenden Kosten in ihrem Apartment kümmern und wir wären trotzdem in getrennten Bereichen. Was meinst du_?"

Sie lächelte ihn mit ihrem Schlafzimmer blick an und sagte mit ihrer rauen Stimme: „_Gilbert dafür wirst du eine Belohnung erhalten, da kannst du dich drauf verlassen_."

Und so zogen sie einige Wochen später in das neue Haus um.

Ebenfalls wurde beschlossen, wenn Laura abends bei ihnen zu Hause auf William aufpassen würde, könnte Sara wieder halbtags als CSI arbeiten, was sie sehr genoss.


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4:

Grissom saß gemeinsam mit Jim Brass auf einer Couch in Jims Wohnung.

„_Also du willst mir erzählen das mit Terri nichts gelaufen ist und trotzdem ist deine Frau so wütend auf dich das sie dir am liebsten den Kopf abreißen würde_."

Grissom nickt nur leicht: „_Ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Terri ist nur eine Kollegin, wäre es zum Beispiel Nick, hätte ich jetzt bestimmt keine Probleme_."

Brass hustete nur leicht. „ _Du hattest ja auch noch nie eine Verabredung mit Nick. Oder_?"

Grissom lehnt sich zurück, legte seinen Kopf in seinen Nacken und schaute an die Decke.

„_Was ist eigentlich passiert_?", fragte Brass, ernsthaft besorgt um die Ehe seiner zwei Freunde.

„_Alles hat wohl damit angefangen das ich Greg zu einem Knochenfund in der Wüste mitnahm_….."

* * *

**3 Tage zuvor**

In der Leichenhalle des Labors lagen verstreut auf einem Tisch, viele Knochen. Greg betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

„_Also ich weiß nicht Grissom, von diesen Knochen kann man nicht unbedingt viel lernen. Sollte ich nicht viel lieber beim Cooper Fall helfen? Warrick meinte sie hätten viel zu tun_."

Grissom nahm seine Brille ab und schaute seinen jungen Schützling an. „_Knochen können dir mehr verraten als du denkst. Weißt du was, ich weiß rein zufällig das Terri Miller von der Zwichenschicht angefordert wurde. Ich könnte sie bitten auch bei unserem Fall zu helfen. Sie ist eine wahre Kapazität auf ihrem Gebiet der Anthropologie."_

Terri willigte sofort ein ihnen zu helfen. Grissom hatte sie schon immer sehr attraktiv gefunden. Und in einer Zeit wo er nicht geglaubt hätte Sara je wieder zu sehen, war sie in sein Leben getreten.

Es war vielleicht nur eine Verabredung gewesen, aber wäre er nicht zu einem Leichenfund gerufen worden, wäre vielleicht mehr daraus geworden. Er konnte Wissenschafterinnen die auch seine Tiere faszinierend fanden, einfach nicht widerstehen.

Sie betrat die Leichenhalle, sie sah wie immer gut aus und er bemerkte ihr Parfüm. Sofort lächelte er sie wie damals an.

„_Terri es ist wie immer schön dich zu sehen. Greg hier meint, dass er nicht viel über diese Knochen lernen kann_.", er bemerkte wie Greg leicht verlegen wurde.

„_Nun dann last mich die Knochen mal genauer betrachten und wir werden sehen was sie zu sagen haben_."

* * *

Greg war amüsiert über seinen Vorgesetzten. Er hatte damals nur Gerüchte gehört, angeblich hatten Grissom und Terri eine Verabredung gehabt und er war zu seinen Insekten geflüchtet.

Und wie er sie heute angestarrt hatte…. welch ein Glück das Sara heute ihren freien Tag hatte, trotzdem musste er es den Jungs erzählen.

Er sah Warrick und Nick wie sie in der Garage mit einem Auto beschäftigt waren.

„_Leute, ratet mal wer mir heute Unterricht in Anthropologie gegeben hat_.", sagte grinsend.

Nick und Warrick sahen gestresst aus, anscheinend lief ihr Fall nicht besonders gut.

„_Da du diese Frage stellst, die keine wirkliche Frage ist, vermute ich mal dass es nicht Griss war…_.", dann schaute er wieder desinteressiert auf den Wagen.

„_Da hast du recht_….", dann sagte er mit leicht singender Stimme: „_Es war Grissoms Freundin_."

Warrick schaute ihn nun etwas genervt an: „_Was redest du da Mann? Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun_?"

Greg seufzte leicht, vielleicht hätte er bis zum Ende der Schicht warten sollen, sie sahen wirklich schwer beschäftigt aus, er wurde ernst: „ _Ach Terri Miller war in Vegas und hat mir etwas über unsere Knochen erzählt und Grissom stand daneben und hatte eben diesen Blick…_."

„_Welchen Blick hatte Griss_?", sagte eine Stimme.

Die drei Männer schauten zum Urheber dieser Frage. Es war Sara und Greg wünschte er hätte überhaupt nichts gesagt.

„_Ach gar nichts, ich meine. Terri Miller hat mir nur etwas über Anthropologie erzählt. Hätte nicht gedacht das es jemand gibt der mehr über solche Dinge weiß als der Boss_."

Er hoffte dass damit alle Fragen geklärt waren. Doch sie hakte weiter nach.

„_Und wer ist Terri Miller und wieso nennst du sie Grissoms Freundin, Greg_?"

Er schloss kurz die Augen ‚Verdammt sie hatte mehr gehört als er gedacht hatte'.

„_Ach das ist gar nichts_….", wich er ihr aus.

Nick kam zu Sara herüber, er musste die Situation entschärfen. „_Ach das ist einfach nur Geschwätz. Als wir von dir noch nichts wussten Sara, war das so ein kleiner Scherz unter den Kollegen, weil Griss anscheinend nie eine Freundin hatte. Er und Terri waren angeblich einmal Essen, aber glaub bloß nicht was sich alle erzählen_."

Sara nickte nur leicht, ihre Augen scheinen misstrauisch, doch sie fragte nicht weiter nach.

Alle drei Männer atmeten tief durch, sie dachten damit wäre die Situation geklärt.

Sara verschwand wieder und ließ sie alleine.

„_Richtig gut gemacht Greggo_.", meinte Nick, er schaute unschuldig. „_Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen dass sie das hört, schließlich ist heute ihr freier Tag_."

„_Ich hab sie angerufen, weil wir hier mehr als nur viel zu tun haben_.", meinte Warrick halb entschuldigend. „_Ach ist doch egal, nur weil Terri für einen Fall kurz im Labor ist, was sollte da schon schlimmes passieren_….", sagte Nick voller Überzeugung.

* * *

Terri war damit beschäftigt einen Knochen mit einer Lupe zu betrachten. „_Ich habe vor kurzem noch einen Artikel von dir gelesen, der war äußerst beeindruckend, ich habe mich gefragt ob du mir einige Fragen dazu beantworten würdest_."

Sie blickt auf über den Tisch zu Grissom: „_Immer doch gerne. Wie wäre es beim Essen_."

Er zwinkerte etwas Ratlos: „_Essen_?" – „_Du machst doch sicherlich auch eine Pause? Und ich hab wirklich großen Hunger. Wir können beim Essen darüber reden, natürlich erwarte ich das du die 30 Minuten mich nicht für Larven versetzt_."

Grissom lächelte sie leicht an. „_Gut machen wir eine Pause_." Er führte Terri durch das Labor, nach draußen auf den Parkplatz und gemeinsam fuhren sie in ein Restaurant.

Während dessen kam Sara auf Judy zu. „_Judy? Hast du eine Ahnung wo Gil ist, ich habe ihn versucht auf seinem Handy zu erreichen, jedoch hat er es anscheinend ausgeschaltet_."

Judy überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „_Oh ja Dr. Grissom hat eben das Gebäude verlassen_…"

Sara ging ohne etwas zu sagen ebenfalls nach draußen auf den Parkplatz, dort konnte sie gerade noch sehen wie Grissom in seinem Auto davon fuhr, auf dem Beifahrersitz eine hübsche Blondine.

Sie wusste nicht genau was sie denken sollte. Doch ein furchtbar abscheulicher Geruch drang in ihre Nase und sie blickte zu Catherine die gerade mit Beweismaterial auf sie zukam.

„_Uh, Abfall_?", fragte Sara.

„_Ja ich war dieses Mal dran, was ein Glück. Könntest du diese Beweismittel ins Labor bringen, ich muss sofort unter die Dusche_."

Sara nahm die Tüten und folgte ihr. „_Sag mal Catherine, kennst du Terri Miller_?"

Catherine wirkte etwas abwesend, auch sie schien viel Stress heute zu haben.

„_Terri? Ja sie ist Anthropologin und arbeitet mit verschiedenen Labors zusammen, Grissom sagt immer sie wäre eine Expertin auf ihrem Gebiet_."

Sara nickte leicht, doch was Greg gesagt hatte ging ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.

„_Man sagt, dass sie und Gil mal eine Verabredung hatten_?", Catherine schnaufte leicht.

„_Damals dachte ich Grissom wäre wirklich verknallt in sie, wenn man bedenkt dass sie freiwillig seine Tarantel angefasst hat_."

Sara blieb etwas erschrocken stehen. Catherine bemerkte dies und sah entschuldigend aus: „_Das ist Jahre her und er hat Terri nicht mal ansatzweise so angesehen wie dich, als du das erste mal das Vegas kamst, okay_?"

Catherine dachte sie hätte Sara beruhigt, die anscheinend etwas angespannt wirkte.

* * *

Im Restaurant, warteten Terri und Grissom auf ihre Bestellung.

„_Ich bin erstaunt, du bist also verheiratet. Hätte ich nie von dir gedacht_.", bemerkte Terri und nippte an ihrem Glas. Er schaute kurz auf seinen Ring.

„_Ja das stimmt, seit längerer Zeit, seit kurzem wieder_.", Terri schaute ihn fragend an.

„_Es ist eine lange Geschichte, aber ich habe gehört das du auch geheiratet hast_.", sie nickte ihn lächelnd an. „_Ja, wir sind sehr glücklich_."

Er erwiderte das lächeln, er fand Terri war eine tolle Frau, er freute sich ehrlich für sie.

Sie schaute ihn etwas seltsam an. „_Weißt du, ich habe mich manchmal gefragt, was wäre passiert wenn du damals nicht diesen Telefonanruf erhalten hättest_."

Der Kellner kam und servierte das Essen. „_Und, zu welchem Schluss kommst du_?", fragte er neugierig.

„_Ich denke dann, wir waren beide Singles, wir fanden uns beide attraktiv. Aber vielleicht war der Anruf das Beste was uns passieren konnte_."

Er nickte ihr zu und sie begannen zu Essen.

* * *

Nach der Schicht, fuhr er nach Hause, Sara saß bereits auf dem Bett und schaute etwas Fernsehen.

Als er das Schlafzimmer betrat, stellte sie den Fernseher auf Stumm und schaute ihm zu.

Er war gerade dabei sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„_Ich_ _habe gehört dass du heute im Labor warst und dann auf einmal wieder gegangen bist. Ist alles in Ordnung_?"

Sie nickte leicht. „Ich _habe heute einige Dinge gehört über die ich mit dir sprechen wollte_."

Begann sie, als er sich ein T-Shirt anzog. „_Was hast du denn gehört_?"

„_Von Gregs Unterrichtsstunde in Anthropologie und Terri Miller_." – „_Oh ja, ich hatte Terri gebeten uns bei einem Knochenfund zu unterstützen, weil sie gerade in Vegas war, ich glaube Greg hat einiges gelernt_."

Er hatte sich eine Jogginghose angezogen und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett.

„_Gil, ich hab da eine Frage_….", er schaute sie an: „_Dann schieß los, worum geht es_?"

Sie zögerte etwas, was wollte sie eigentlich fragen? Sie hatte keine Lust die eifersüchtige Ehefrau zu spielen. Sie vertraute ihm. Jedoch etwas in ihr wollte wissen, ob er irgendwann vor Jahren doch etwas mehr für eine andere Frau empfunden hatte.

„_Du und Terri_….", sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden, seine Handy klingelte.

„_Entschuldige mich kurz, vielleicht ist es das Labor. Wir reden gleich weiter, ja_?"

Er öffnete das Handy und hielt es an sein Ohr. „_Ah Terri….. gut das du anrufst_."

Sara sah ihm zu wie er mit diesen Worten das Zimmer verlies.

Etwas wuchs in ihr, sie konnte diesem Gefühl jedoch noch keinen Namen geben. Sie schaltete den Fernseher aus und legte sich unter die Bettdecke, sollte er doch mit ihr Telefonieren, sie hatte morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor sich, sie könnten später darüber reden.


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5:

Ein Glas zerbrach, im Labor und bedeckte den Boden mit einer flüssigen Lauge.

„_Greg pass doch auf. Was ist eigentlich heute los mit dir_…."

Grissom hob einen Fuß nach dem anderen und betrachtete seine Schuhe.

„_Tut mir leid, ich weiß auch nicht was heute los ist_.", Grissom nickte nur.

„_Hol etwas damit wir das sauber machen können_." Er hielt sich an einem Tisch fest, denn er spürte wie er in der Flüssigkeit die Bodenhaftung verlor.

Greg sprintete aus der Tür und Grissom hoffte niemand würde jetzt hier rein kommen. Er versucht einen Schritt zu machen und rutschte etwas. Mit etwas Glück würde er sich nicht das Genick brechen bei dem Versuch der Flüssigkeit zu entkommen.

„_Hey Gil, ich habe noch mal darüber nachgedacht, worüber wir gestern Abend Telefoniert hatten. Dein Ansatz über_…."

Sie ging auf Grissom zu und im Nachhinein bedauerte sie, dass sie hohe Schuhe an hatte. „_Pass auf hier ist es_…", doch es war zu spät. Terri rutschte auf der Lauge aus und fiel hin, Grissom versucht sie dabei noch festzuhalten, ließ dabei den Tisch los und fiel ebenfalls auf den Boden.

Sie schaute ihn entgeistert an. „_Greg ist das Glas aus der Hand gerutscht_.", sagte er nur trocken.

Sie sah nicht glücklich aus und versuchte aufzustehen. Mit ihren Schuhen war dies aber fast unmöglich.

„_Warte ich stehe auf und helfe dir dann_….", Grissom griff nach dem Tisch und zog sich langsam nach oben. Wieder spürte er, wie seine Füße langsam auseinander glitten.

Er stellte sich Vorsichtig hin und streckte Terri eine Hand entgegen.

Sie griff nach ihr, mit der anderen Hand stützte sie sich ab, jedoch fing sie sich einen Gasslspitter ein. „_Verdammt, hier liegt ja noch Glas rum_." Aus Sorge sie könnte wieder fallen, umschlang er ihre Taille und zog sie an sich ran.

Eng umschlungen und viel zu nahe für zwei Menschen die nur miteinander Arbeiteten, starrte sie sich an. Ihre Nasen nur Zentimeter von einander entfernt.

„_Wo bleibt denn Greg, wenn wir uns nur kurz bewegen fallen wir wieder auf den Boden_…"

Sagte Terri etwas panisch.

„_Keine Ahnung_." Er blickte durch die Glaswand zum Flur, hoffend dass er Greg sehen würde, doch er blickte direkt in die Augen seiner Frau.

Die wiederrum schaute ihn etwas geschockt an.

„_Hey, Sara könntest du_….", doch sie drehte sich um und ging weiter. Er blickte wieder zu Terri die bemerkte: „_Oh je, das sieht bestimmt sehr seltsam aus für die Leute die ihr vorbei kommen_." Grissom blickte sie etwas fragend an.

„_Wir stehen hier eng umschlungen im Labor_…. _Das muss doch sehr seltsam aussehen, findest du nicht_?"

„_Oh_", entfuhr es ihm, sein Gesicht sah etwas nachdenklich aus.

Greg kam in das Zimmer, völlig außer Atem und schaute beide wortlos an.

„_Es ist rutschig, wenn wir los lassen fallen wir auf den Boden, Greg_.", sagte Grissom bevor der junge Mann auch nur einen Ton von sich geben konnte.

„_Oh, tut mir leid Griss_.", er reichte ihnen einen Besenstil mit dem er sie Problemlos an sich ran ziehen konnte. Auf dem trockenen Boden zogen sie dann ihre Schuhe aus.

„_Räum das jetzt weg_.", sagte Grissom etwas zornig.

* * *

Zum Glück hatte er immer noch Kleider zum Wechseln in seinem Spinnt. Er zog sich schnell um und bot Terri an sie in ihr Hotel zu fahren.

Dort saß er auf ihrem Bett während sie sich im Badezimmer umzog. Dann klingelte sein Handy, er lass auf dem Display: Sara.

„_Hi, ich wollte dich gerade auch anrufen_.", doch sie unterbrach ihn. „_Weißt du ich habe im Labor was gesehen wofür es sicherlich eine vollkommen logische Erklärung gibt. Und als ich mich von dem Schock etwas erholt hatte, dachte ich, ich gehe einfach zu dir und wir reden kurz. Aber leider musste ich erfahren das du schon wieder mit Terri weggefahren bist_."

„_Greg hat ein_…", sie redete schnell und ließ keine Zeit für eine Unterbrechungen.

„_Also frage ich einfach, ganz neutral und ohne Vorurteile, wo bist du Gil_?", er schaute sich um: „_In Terris Hotelzimmer_….", er hörte wie sie tief durchatmen musste.

„_Gut, und was machst du dort_?", in ihrer Stimme lag etwas bedrohliches, jedoch konnte er sich keinen Reim darauf machen, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten war, was hatte er getan?

„_Ich sitze auf ihrem Bett_.", wieder dieses tiefe Atmen, er wusste das sie um Beherrschung rang, hatte er heute etwas wichtiges vergessen? Welches Datum war heute….

„_Und wo ist Terri im Moment_?"

„_Sie ist im Badezimmer und zieht sich um_.", sagte er unsicher, obwohl es die Wahrheit war.

Dann hörte er nur noch einen lauten Ton, sie hatte aufgelegt.

Terri kam aus dem Badezimmer. „_Danke dass ich mich kurz umziehen konnte_."

Er wirkte etwas nachdenklich, schaute sie dann an. „_Gut fahren wir einfach zurück, ich muss im Labor noch dringend mit jemandem reden, wie wäre es wenn du dich einfach mit Greg etwas unterhältst, ich glaube er hat Gestern eine Menge von dir gelernt_."

* * *

Doch Sara war wieder früher nach Hause gegangen. Und Grissom war so vertieft in seine Arbeit das er nicht weiter über das Telefonat nachdachte.

Seine Knochen schmerzten, die Landung auf dem Boden hatte blaue Flecken hinterlassen und er war Müde.

Wer wusste schon wieso Sara sauer auf ihn war, sicherlich könnten sie morgen in Ruhe darüber reden.

Vielleicht war es wieder einmal die Zeit im Monat, wo er sie mit Schokolade besänftigen sollte.

Er betrat das Schlafzimmer und sie saß am Ende des Bettes, als hätte sie den ganzen Abend auf ihn gewartet.

„_Hey_", sagte er leise, er wollte heute Abend auf keinen Fall eine Diskussion anfangen.

„_Gil_?", ihr Miene und ihr Ton verrieten nichts, er zog sich um: „_Du kannst mir doch sicher erklären wieso ich dich und Terri, eng Umschlungen im Labor gesehen habe. Vor allem wenn du immer bei mir peinlich genau bist, das wir keine Grenze überschreiten die das Arbeitsklima gefährden könnte. Und als ich dich Anrufen möchte, weil es sicherlich eine vollkommen logische Erklärung für dein Verhalten gibt. Bist du in ihrem Hotelzimmer, auf ihrem Bett und sie ist im Badezimmer und zieht sich um_."

Er machte sich auf den Weg in das Badezimmer: „_Erst einmal, war diese Umarmung vollkommen unfreiwillig, hätte ich sie los gelassen wäre sie auf der Lauge ausgerutscht_."

Sie schaute ihn mit einem Blick an der sagen wollte: ‚Ach wirklich?'

Er brummte leicht: „Ja _Greg und ich brauchten etwas Lauge für ein Experiment, das Glas viel hin und wir konnten uns kaum bewegen ohne zu rutschen und sie trug hohe Schuhe. Was sollte ich tun, sie fallen lassen_?"

Sara stand auf und folgte ihm in das Badezimmer, dort begann er seine Zähne zu putzen und sie setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand.

„_Und warum bist du dann mit dieser Frau in ihrem Hotelzimmer, alleine_?", er spuckte etwas Zahnpaste in das Waschbecken. „_Sara! Die Arme Frau war voller schmieriger Lauge auf ihrer Kleidung, ich habe mich umgezogen und sie ins Hotel gefahren_."

Er putzte weiter, doch sie schien nicht zufrieden zu sein: „_Findest du das nicht ein wenig unpassend, Catherine oder ich hätten sie fahren können_….."

Er spülte sich den Mund mit Wasser aus und drehte sich zu ihr um. „_Dieses Gespräch geht in eine sehr falsche Richtung. Terri ist eine sehr geschätzte Kollegin von mir, wir haben oft zusammen gearbeitet, ich wollte nur höflich sein und ich habe keine Lust mehr darüber zu reden in Ordnung_?"

Sara hob ihre Hände: „_In Ordnung, sie ist nur eine Kollegin und du bist der perfekte Gentleman_", sagte sie mit einem hauch von Sarkasmus.

Er verdrehte nur die Augen, dann wurde sie ernst und seufzte: „_Es tut mir leid, natürlich vertraue ich dir und ich glaube dir auch wenn du das sagst. Aber… in letzter Zeit passieren Dinge, die mich ein wenig Nervös machen_."

Er lächelte leicht: „_Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, okay_?" Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie an sich. Dann gab er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund.

„_Wie wäre es wenn ich morgen etwas früher nach Hause komme, wenn William noch schläft und dann verwöhne ich dich_?"

„_Das wäre wundervoll, Gilbert. Aber wehe du kommst zu spät, dann werde ich dich bestrafen müssen_.", sagte sie mit ihrer rauen Stimme.


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6:

Die Schicht war Ereignislos verlaufen und Grissom saß in seinem Büro und unterschrieb Formulare.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Terri kam langsam in das Zimmer herein. Er schaute über den Brillenrand und winkte sie näher zu sich heran.

„Ich _hoffte dich noch zusehen bevor ich heute Mittag nach Hause fliege_.", sie setzte sich langsam auf einen Stuhl.

„_Der Fall in der Zwischenschicht ist schon abgeschlossen_?", sie nickte ihn leicht an und lächelte.

„_Alles erledigt, der Flug ist schon gebucht. Die Koffer sind in meinem Hotelzimmer gepackt, aber ich habe noch zwei Stunden Zeit die ich irgendwie totschlagen muss_."

Er nahm die Brille von seiner Nase und legte sie auf den Tisch.

„_Ich könnte dich zu Flughafen bringen und wir setzen uns dann noch etwas in eine Bar bis dein Flieger geht_.", sie nickte.

„_Das wäre sehr nett Gil, wir könnten uns noch etwas unterhalten, bis wir uns im nächsten Jahr vielleicht wieder sehen, wenn ihr wieder Hilfe mit irgendwelchen Knochen benötigt_."

* * *

Sie fuhren gemeinsam erst zu ihrem Hotel, wo sie ihre Koffer in den Kofferraum legten. Dann ging es zum Flughafen, dort setzte sie sich in eine Bar wo sie sich Cola bestellten.

Sie sprachen etwas über ihre Arbeit und einen Artikel den er vor kurzem gelesen hatte und es fühlte sich an als wäre eine Stunde nur wie im Flug vorbei gegangen.

Zu Hause schaute Sara auf die Uhr und überlegte ob sie Gil anrufen sollte. Sie entschied sich dagegen. Bestimmt war etwas dazwischen gekommen, in ihrem stressigen Beruf kam es manchmal auf Minuten an bevor Beweise vielleicht verloren waren.

Sie ging an eine Schublade in ihrem Schlafzimmer und schaute sich das kleine schwarze Neglige an, sie hatte es von ihm zu Weihnachten bekommen und sich später gefragt für wen es eigentlich ein Geschenk war.

Sie zog es sich an, setzte sich auf das Bett und las ‚Angewandte psychodynamic in Forensischen Studien'.

* * *

Es war früh am Morgen und Terri schaute auf die Uhr: „_Ich muss mich wohl bei dir bedanken, die Zeit ist wie im Flug vergangen. Danke das du mit mir gewartet hast, wenn ihr mal wieder Hilfe benötigt, weißt du ja wie du mich erreichen kannst_."

Sie beide standen auf und er nahm ihre Koffer.

Er begleitete sie noch zum Sicherheitscheck und sie schauten sich lächelnd an. „_Weißt du ich hätte nicht gedacht dass wir uns so gut verstehen und es nicht irgendwie seltsam wird, wegen der geplatzten Verabredung_."

Er nickte nur leicht: „Wie _du schon sagtest, vielleicht war es ja ganz gut so_." Sie neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite, schaute ihn nochmals intensiv an und gab ihn dann einen Kuss auf die Wange. „_Wir sehen uns_." Dann drehte sie sich um und schaute nicht mehr zurück.

Grissom betrachtete seine Uhr, es war schon 8. Er war etwas spät dran, aber früh genug um William guten Morgen zu sagen und ihn zu füttern.

* * *

Gut gelaunt und etwas schläfrig, betrat er das Haus. Als er dabei war seine Schuhe im Flur auszuziehen rief er: „_Guten Morgen, ich bin zu Hause_."

Doch niemand antwortete. ‚Wie seltsam', dachte er. Normalerweise waren alle um diese Zeit schon wach. Er betrat langsam die Küche, Sara saß am Tisch und war gerade dabei, Williams Gesicht mit einem Tuch abzuwischen. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn schon gefüttert.

„_Hey, guten Morgen ihr zwei_.", sagte Grissom sanft. Doch Sara beachtete ihn nicht. Er ging näher an den Tisch heran, bis er Saras Gesicht sah.

Sie war sauer, das wusste er sofort. Sie schaute zu ihm hoch und sagte in einem Ton der keine Widerworte duldete: „Wir reden gleich, ich will nicht vor dem Baby streiten."

Er wollte gerade protestieren, dass er doch überhaupt nicht streiten wollte, weil es ja keinen Grund von seiner Seite aus gab, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Sara stand auf und öffnete sie. Während dessen nahm Grissom seinen Sohn aus dem Stuhl und gab ihn einen dicken Kuss.

Anscheinend war Laura schon früh herüber gekommen, denn er hörte wie Sara sagte: „_Ich habe ihn gefüttert und ist er freut sich schon sehr mit seiner Oma etwas Zeit zu verbringen_."

Laura kam auf die beiden männlichen Grissoms zu und lächelte: „_Ich habe den kleinen Schatz schon eine Woche lang nicht gesehen_."

Sie streckte Will ihre Arme entgegen und er beugte sich mit seinem Oberkörper zu ihr.

Als sie ihn in ihren Armen hatte und ihn etwas schaukelte, bemerkte sie: „_Ich könnte schwören er ist schon wieder gewachsen und ist schwerer geworden_."

Grissom lächelte nur. Als Laura dann das Haus verlassen hatte, nahm er sich eine Tasse Kaffee und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er wusste einfach nicht was er getan hatte.

Sara kam zu ihm rüber und stellte sich mit ihren Händen an den Hüften neben ihn.

„_Wo warst du_?", fragte sie. Sie wirkte etwas bedrohlich.

„_Ich habe Terri zum Flughafen gebracht_.", sagte er halb verunsichert.

„_Weißt du ich habe nichts dagegen wenn der Job es verlangt, dass du länger Arbeiten musst. Ich bin auch ein CSI, ich weiß wie das ist_.", er nahm sich vor, lieber zu schweigen und abzuwarten worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„_Und… ich habe mir geschworen als ich Schwanger wurde das ich nicht, so eine Ehefrau werde die zu Hause sitzt, wartet und nur am rumnörgeln ist_."

Er hob beide Augenbrauen, das schien sie zu provozieren, denn nun hob sie ihren Zeigefinger.

„_Wage es nicht….ich sitze zu Hause und warte auf dich, damit wir etwas Zeit für uns haben, was nicht so einfach ist und was muss ich erfahren? Das du das dritte mal diese Woche mit der Frau das Labor verlassen hast, mit der du eine Affäre hattest_."

Er war etwas erschrocken, konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte. Er beschloss dass es Zeit war etwas zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen. „_Es war nur eine Verabredung und wir haben nicht einmal was zu Essen bestellen können…_."

„_Du verabredest dich nicht einfach so mit Frauen Gil. Weißt du noch wie es bei uns war? Ich musste dich praktisch anbetteln. Erzähl mir nicht dass du sie nicht attraktiv gefunden hast. Und außerdem hat sie eine Tarantel angefasst_." Ihr Ton wurde nun schriller und er schaute sie etwas verwundert an.

„_In Ordnung, ja ich habe sie gefragt weil wir gemeinsame Interessen haben und sie nicht gerade hässlich ist. Aber das hat nichts mit uns zu tun, wir waren in der Zeit getrennt_.", auch er merkte wie er etwas lauter wurde, er wollte diesem Unsinn ein Ende bereiten.

Doch ihre Hand schnellte nach vorne und griff nach seinem Unterkiefer. Sie drehte sein Gesicht zur Seite und sah Fassungslos aus. „_Ist das Lippenstift_?"

Sie ließ ihn los und er wischte sich instinkitv über die Wange. „_Das war nur ein harmloser Kuss auf die Wange, als sie zum Flugzeug musste_….", seine Ohren wurden rot. Er hatte einfach vergessen das er und Sara etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen wollten, jedoch jetzt wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte. Sara wendete sich von ihm ab, sie schien kurz nachzudenken.

Er stand auf: „_Sara… sie ist glücklich verheiratet, das war alles absolut harmlos. Sie bedeutet mir genau soviel wie Catherine. Wir haben uns auf rein beruflichen Basis ausgetauscht und sie hatte eben noch 2 Stunden Zeit bis ihr Flug ging_."

Sie dreht sich um, und er sah Zorn: „_Vielleicht sollte ich in Zukunft den Hodges küssen, wenn man so etwas jetzt unter geschätzten Kollegen macht. Und ich glaube ihr das sie glücklich verheiratet ist, aber erzähl mir nicht wenn du sie siehst das du dich nicht fragst wie es gewesen wäre mir ihr zu schlafen und sie fragt sich das sicher auch. Also entschuldige_ _wenn ich diese Situation absolut nicht mit deiner Beziehung zu Catherine vergleichen kann_."

Dann stürmte sie in das Schlafzimmer, die Tür knallte laut und im Haus kehrte eine bedrückende Stille ein.

Er nahm sich eine Wolldecke und beschloss auf dem Sofa in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu schlafen. Sicherlich würde sie sich beruhigt haben bis er aufstand.

Doch dem war nicht so. Sie sprach mit ihm kein Wort. Auch sagte sie nichts als er das Haus verlies um zur Arbeit zu gehen.

* * *

Er beschloss zu Jim zu fahren. Er war ein Mann und war irgendwann auch verheiratet gewesen. Er müßte doch eine Idee haben wie er sich wieder mit ihr versöhnen konnte.

Als er Brass alles erzählt hatte und noch mal genau über alles nachgedacht hatte, fühlte er sich etwas schuldig. Im Grunde hatte er nichts unrechtes getan, jedoch die Zufälle und Gerüchte im Labor sahen schon etwas seltsam aus. Er erinnerte sich an John. Auch dort war alles harmlos gewesen, sie waren gute Freunde und Kollegen. Trotzdem hatte viele Jahre eine Eifersucht in ihm gebrannt. Er konnte Sara verstehen.

„_Du kannst dich wirklich glücklich schätzen_.", Grissom schaute Brass fragend an.

„_Ich bitte dich, ich kenne Frauen genau. Terri hat dir eindeutig signalisiert. ‚Los, Bugman! Lass es uns einmal tun um die Neugierde zu befriedigen_."

„_Was_?", sagte Grissom, als hätte Brass gerade verkündet das er seinen Job bei der Polizei hinschmeißt um Unterwäschemodel zu werden.

„_Im ernst Gil, du bist ein brillanter Kopf wenn es um deine Arbeit geht, aber von Beziehungen hast du keinen blassen Schimmer mein Freund_.", er klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter und lachte etwas.

„_Und du glücklicher Narr, hast eine Frau zu Hause, die dich, einen seltsamen Entomologen so sehr liebt das sie vollkommen ausflippt wenn dich eine andere hübsche Frau falsch anschaut_."

Grissom schaute etwas nachdenklich, dann schaute er zu Brass: „_Sie wird mir doch verzeihen oder_?"

„_Du musst nur sagen, dass sie die einzige ist, was auch die Wahrheit ist und du musst ihr sagen wie sehr du sie liebst und begehrst. Frauen wollen so etwas hören_….._Arbeiten könnte heute gefährlich sein…. Gib ihr eine schönen Mord, damit kannst du Pluspunkte sammeln_."

Grissom sah etwas schockiert aus. „_Jim, ich werde sie am Arbeitsplatz nicht bevorzugen, wir wollen das es keine Spannungen im Team gibt nur weil sie meine Frau ist_."

Doch Brass schüttelte nur den Kopf: „_Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt_."

Grissom seufzte leicht, natürlich hatte er recht, außerdem war er fest davon überzeugt das sie heute in ruhe über alles reden könnten.

Brass war aufgestanden um seine Jacke zu holen, sie mussten los, die Schicht würde bald beginnen, da klingelte sein Handy. Er öffnete es, in dem festen glauben dass er früh zu einem Tatort gerufen wird.

„_Grissom_.", doch seine Schwiegermutter war dran. „_Oh Gil, du musst unbedingt ins Krankenhaus fahren_.", sie klang besorgt.

„_Ist etwas passiert_?", sofort schossen ihm tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf.

„_Es ist William, er hatte Fieberkrämpfe, Sara ist mit ihm ins Krankenhaus gefahren und ich sollte dich anrufen_."

Sein Herz raste: „_In welches Krankenhaus_?"

„_Sie sind im Desert Palm, ich fahre jetzt auch los_.". Er versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen mit Gedanken ‚Es hört sich sicherlich schlimmer an als es wirklich ist. Nur die typischen Ängste von jungen Eltern'. „_Ich komme sofort, danke Laura_."

Brass schaute ihn besorgt an: „_Du bist etwas weiß um die Nase, sie will doch nicht die Scheidung oder_?"

„_Nein, es ist William, anscheinend ist er Krank geworden. Sag Catherine bescheid, ich muss ins Desert Palm_."


	8. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7:

Brass versprach sich um alles zu kümmern.

Grissom konnte nur an seinen Sohn denken. Im Krankenhaus angekommen erkundigte er sich nach der Zimmernummer und hämmerte dann sogleich ungeduldig auf den Aufzugsknopf, doch er wollte nicht warten. Er sprintete die Treppen nach oben und suchte das Zimmer.

Er ging ohne zu Klopfen hinein, er musste einfach wissen was passiert war.

Dort sah er wie Sara über ein Kinderbett gebeugt war und Williams Kopf streichelte. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, waren seine Arme voll von einer besorgten und tränenreichen Sara.

„_Er_ _hatte so starke Krämpfe das er nicht gut atmen konnte und schon ganz blau wurde_.", brauchte sie kaum hervor.

„_Und wo sind die Ärzte_?", er spürte wie sie ihren Kopf schüttelte. „_Er hat etwas gegen die Krämpfe bekommen und eine Infusion mit Antibiotika, es ist jetzt alles in Ordnung…. aber als ich ihn gesehen habe zu Hause…. Gil, ich hatte noch nie solche Angst in meinem Leben_."

Er drückte sie fester an sich und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Er war zwar selbst nervös, doch er dachte er müßte einen kühlen Kopf bewahren.

„_Aber es geht ihm jetzt gut oder_?", sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und suchte in ihrer Hosentasche nach einem Taschentuch.

„_Ja, der Arzt meinte solche Fieberkrämpfe können bei Kindern vorkommen, aber sie denken nicht das er einen bleibenden Schaden davon getragen hat_.", er sah ihr zu wie sie sich die Tränen weg wischte.

Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und sie drehten sich erneut zu der Krippe in der ihr Sohn schlief.

„_Ich sollte kurz das Team anrufen, ich war bei Brass gewesen und sie machen sich sicherlich sorgen_.", sie nickte nur leicht und sagte leise: „_Könntest du, bevor du zur Arbeit fährst mir eine Tasche packen? Ich möchte wirklich nicht das er alleine ist_."

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, dankbar lehnte sie sich an ihn und schloss kurz ihre Augen.

„_Ich könnte mir sicher auch Frei nehmen_….", doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „_Du kannst hier sowieso nichts tun und ich werde hier vielleicht zwei oder drei Tage übernachten müssen, ihr könnt uns ja morgen früh Besuchen_."

Es klopfte an die Tür und Laura kam herein, in ihrer Hand hatte sie eine Reisetasche.

„_Hi, wie geht es dem Jungen_?", Sara ging dankbar auf ihre Mutter zu und nahm die Tasche entgegen. „_Dem Umständen entsprechend gut_."

Sie strich Sara durch das Haar: „_Ich dachte mir das du vielleicht einige Tage hier bleiben musst und das du in der Aufregung sicher vergessen hast etwas zu packen_."

„_Danke, Mom_.", sagte Sara voller Dankbarkeit und umarmte sie.

* * *

Laura und Grissom verabschiedet sich von Sara und dem Patienten. Er steckte seine Hände in die Hosentasche und Laura hakte sich bei ihm ein als sie den Flur entlang gingen.

Als die Aufzugstür öffnete, erblickte Gil jedoch jemanden den er nie erwartet hätte. Conrad Ecklie. Der blickte ihn verwundert an.

„_Hallo, Gil. Mich wundert es sie hier zu treffen, hat ihre Schicht nicht schon längst begonnen_?", Grissom atmete tief durch, er hatte wirklich keine Lust sich vor seiner Schwiegermutter mit Ecklie zu streiten, also antwortet er ruhig: „_Mein Sohn musste ins Krankenhaus. Ich werde jedoch gleich auf die Arbeit fahren. Aber das gleiche könnte ich sie auch fragen_."

„_Oh, ich hoffe es ist nichts ernstes_.", sagte Ecklie gleichgültig. „_Nun, ich habe mit einem guten Freund hier gegessen und nein er ist kein Patient hier_."

Ecklie hatte tatsächlich Freunde, dachte Grissom. Dann schaute er zu Laura: „_Es sah wohl schlimmer aus als es ist, sagen wir eine Kinderkrankheit…... Laura Sidle meine Schwiegermutter, das ist Conrad Ecklie mein Boss_."

Laura lächelte ihn an. „_Nett sie kennen zu lernen_."

Die Tür ging auf und alle traten aus dem Aufzug heraus in den Empfangsbereich des Krankenhauses.

Conrad setzte ein beunruhigendes lächeln auf: „_Ganz meinerseits Mrs. Sidle. Ich wusste ja nicht das Sara so eine junge Mutter hat_."

Laura fand diese Bemerkung anscheinend sehr schmeichelhaft, denn sie wurde leicht rot und schaute etwas schüchtern zur Seite.

„_Oh, ich wusste gar nicht das Sara und Gil so einen netten Boss haben_." Grissom schluckte. Flirteten die beiden etwa miteinander?

„_Nun ich denke ich bin zwar ein sehr strenger Boss jedoch auch fair. Aber zweifelsohne gehören Gil und Sara zu meinen besten Mitarbeitern_.", wie bei allen schrecklichen Ereignissen, hat der neutrale Beobachter das Bedürfnis weg zu sehen, fühlt sich aber nicht im Stande dazu.

Es ist wie ein Desaster das man nicht aufhalten kann, obwohl die Seele nach Rettung schreit. Gil fühlte sich wie versteinert als Ecklie zu ihm schaute.

„_Müssen sie jetzt nicht los Gil_?", er blinzelte kurz, alles daran war irgendwie falsch.

„_Oh ich_.", er räusperte sich um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. „_Ich wollte Laura eigentlich noch zu ihrem Auto bringen, es ist spät und_…."

Conrad hob seine Hände: „_Gil, machen sie sich keine Sorgen, ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen das Mrs. Sidle nichts geschieht_." Er streckte Laura seinen Arm entgegen, die sich kichernd einhakte.

Eine laute stimme in ihm schrie: ‚Lauf, lauf so schnell wie du kannst'.

„_In Ordnung, wir sehen uns dann morgen früh zu Hause_."

Er ging mit schnellen Schritten zum Parkplatz. Er dürfte Sara davon nichts erzählen. Sie und Conrad konnten sich nicht ausstehen. Trotzdem war er wahrscheinlich der anständigste Mann den Laura je kennen gelernt hatte. Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken, was geschehen war und fuhr schnell zur Arbeit, er hoffte dass er in dieser Nacht, Conrad nicht mehr begegnen würde.

* * *

Einige Tage später kamen Sara und William wieder nach Hause. Die Tage ohne die beiden hatten ihn an die Zeit als er noch alleine in Vegas wohnte erinnert. Es war kein schönes Gefühl gewesen alleine zu sein.

Beide hatten keine Zeit gehabt um über ihren Streit und Terri zu sprechen, zu groß war die Sorge um das gemeinsame Kind gewesen.

Es war Mittag als Grissom aus seinem Schlaf erwachte. Er sprang schnell unter die Dusche. Als er das Badezimmer wieder verließ, sah er wie Sara die Reisetasche auf das Bett gelegt hatte und dabei war ein paar Sachen auszuräumen.

„_Hey bist du schon lange da_?", sie sah viel entspannter aus. „_Ja, ich wollte dich nicht wach machen._"

Er war gerade dabei das Zimmer zu verlassen, anscheinend ahnte sie was er vorhatte. „Gil, er macht jetzt sein Mittagsschläfchen."

Er blieb steht und ging zurück zum Bett, wo er sich hinsetzte. Er sah aus wie ein kleines Kind, dem man verboten hatte nach draußen Spielen zu gehen.

„_Er wird bald wieder wach sein und dann könnt ihr euer Lieblingsbuch anschauen_.", wahrscheinlich war dies eine gute Gelegenheit sich zu Entschuldigen, dachte er.

„_Hör mal Sara, wegen der Sache mit Terri_…..", die Tasche war nun leer, und sie legte sie auf den Boden. Sara schaute ihn abwartend an.

„_Du weißt ich hatte mit ihr einmal eine Verabredung. Ich gebe zu das sie eine hübsche Frau ist und zu diesem Zeitpunkt als wir uns getroffen haben, waren wir beide getrennt und ich wusste auch nicht ob wir uns je wieder sehen. Aber, ich liebe dich, wir sind jetzt zusammen und ich bin glücklich. Und ich habe mich mit Terri nur wegen ihrem wissen über Anthropologie unterhalten, nicht aus Neugierde oder dem Bedürfnis irgendeine verpasste Gelegenheit nachzuholen…_."

Sara setzte sich neben ihn. „_Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen_."

Er schaute sie etwas überrascht an, als sie weiter sprach: „_Es läuft im Moment alles so gut, abgesehen von Williams Krankenhausaufenthalt, läuft alles irgendwie zu gut. Ich habe einfach diese unterschwellige Angst das irgendetwas passiert das alles kaputt macht_."

Er legte sanft einen Arm um sie. „_Es wird nichts passieren, leider hast du dir einen alten Mann ausgesucht, der einfach keine Energie für eine Affäre hätte_."

Sie lachte leicht. „_Vielleicht hast du keine Energie für so etwas, aber andere Frauen bemerken dich, normalerweise ignoriere ich so etwas_…."

„_Sara! Abgesehen davon das ich schon graue Haare habe, ich bin nicht gerade gut in Form und es gibt Leute die wirklich behaupten das ich mit Menschen nicht sonderlich gut bin. Diese Frauen bemerken höchstens meine O-Beine. Wieso ich dich bekommen habe, ist sowieso ein Mysterium für mich._", sagte er liebevoll.

Sie legte einen Arm um seinen Bauch und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „ _Du bist ein toller Vater, selbst die Nick, Warrick und Greg schauen zu dir auf. Vielleicht bist du auch der letzte Gentleman in unserer Zeit und es fühlt sich bei dir auch nicht aufgesetzt an, sondern ist einfach ein Teil von dir. Du bist ein Mann der über andere kein Urteil fällt. Und da ist natürlich auch dein riesiger_….", er schaute sie mit großen Augen an. „_Verstand….Auf jede Frage hast du fast immer eine Antwort und ich, mein Schatz, habe jede Menge Fragen. Gil ich will dich nicht enttäuschen, aber du wirkst auf Frauen wie eine verdammt gute Partie_."

Er stand langsam auf und ging wieder in Richtung der Tür.

„_Gil, ich habe dir doch gesagt dass er schläft. Mach ihn bitte nicht wach_.", er drehte sich kurz um: „_Ich bin sehr leise_…..", sie seufzte leicht, stand dann aber entschlossen auf und ging auf ihn zu.

„_Wenn du ihn schlafen lässt. Spiele ich so lange mit dir_…."

Sie küssten sich, er legte seine warmen Hände auf ihren Rücken und ließ diese unter ihr T-Shirt gleiten. Sanft strich er über ihren Rücken, so dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Sie legte ihre rechte Hand auf seinen Po und mit der linken, kraulte sie die Locken in seinem Nacken.

Ihre Lippen trennten sich voneinander, sie bedeckte seine Wange mit vielen kleinen Küssen und knabberte dann an seinem Ohr.

Er spürte wie seine Hose enger wurde. Langsam führte er sie rückwärts bis ihre Beine in Kontakt mit dem Bett kamen. Sie ließ sich fallen und begann ihre Hose auszuziehen und schaute wie auch er sich seiner Kleider entledigte.

Sie trafen sich nackt in der Mitte des Bettes, wo sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten und umarmten.

Dann begann er sanft ihre Brüste zu küssen und Nippel zu lecken. Während seine Hand zunächst ihren Schenkel streichelte und sich dann einen Weg zwischen ihre Beine suchte. Dort strich zärtlich mit einem Finger über ihre Spalte.

Doch zu mehr Vorspiel kam es nicht, der Stress der letzten Tage war gänzlich verschwunden und Sara spürte wie sehr sie erregt war. Sie wollte ihren Ehemann in sich spüren.

Sie griff nach seinen Schultern und deutete ihm an sich auf sie zu legen.

Als beide sich tief in die Augen schauten und sie sein vertrautes Gewicht spürte, wanderte ihre Hand zwischen ihre Körper, sie nahm seinen Penis, führte ihn in sich ein.

Er betrachtete sie einen Augenblick und strich ihr sanft über ihre Haare.

„_Ich_ _habe noch nie eine Frau so geliebt, wie ich dich liebe_.", flüsterte er, als hätte er gerade eine neue Welt entdeckt.

Dann schloss er seine Augen und küsste sie erneut leidenschaftlich. Er begann sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen. Sie umklammerte ihn mit ihren Armen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er ihre Liebe hinauszuzögern, dabei legte er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Doch sie begann mit ihren Lippen erneut an seinem Ohrläppchen zu spielen und strich sanft mit einer Hand über seinen Po, was ihn nur noch mehr erregte.

Er bewegte sich nun schneller und unkontrollierter, wollte aber dass Sara auch zu ihrem Höhepunkt kam.

Er stützte sich mit einem Arm am Bett ab damit er zwischen ihren Körpern, ihre Klitoris streicheln konnte.

Durch die doppelte Stimulation spürte sie ihren Orgasmus. Sie stöhnte laut und auch er hielt sich nicht zurück. Er spürte wie sie kam, ihr Körper war angespannt und ihre Finger krallten sich in seine Schulter. Einige male stieß er in ihren engen Körper hinein, bis auch er seine Erlösung spürte. Noch immer miteinander verbunden, küsste er ihre geschlossenen Augen. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und ihre Wangen und Lippen leicht errötet

Müde und erschöpft glitt er langsam aus ihr und legte sich auf seinen Rücken, so dass sie sich an ihn schmiegen konnte.

„_Versöhnungssex ist so gut_.", schwärmte er, sie lachte nur leise.


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8:

Es war ein ganz normaler morgen, Sara betrat die Küche und setzte William in seinen Hochstuhl.

Sie trug eine graue Jogginghose und ein einfaches schwarzes T-Shirt darüber. Ihre Haare waren wild und durcheinander und sie sah verschlafen aus.

Ihr erster Griff war eine Tasse, die sie mit einem Knopfdruck auf die Kaffeemaschine füllte. Sie roch an dem reichen Aroma des frisch gemahlenen Kaffees bevor sie den ersten Schluck des Tages nahm.

William klapperte in seinem Sitz und kicherte laut.

Sie ging zum Kühlschrank und schaute hinein, dann dreht sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und lächelte ihren Sohn an.

„_Sieht so aus als hätte Daddy mal wieder die letzte Milch aufgebraucht und nicht bescheid gesagt_."

Mit einem ruck ging die Kühlschranktür zu. Sara war äußerst gut gelaunt.

Sie beschloss also Grissom, auf dem Handy anzurufen, sollte er auf dem Weg von der Arbeit doch schnell eine Packung Milch kaufen.

Bevor sie aber zum Telefon gehen konnte, hörte sie das vertraute Geräusch von einem Schloss das Aufgesperrt wurde.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Haustür und sie Stimme ihres Mannes rief: „_Guten Morgen_."

Grissom betrat die Küche, er sah zwar etwas Müde aus, jedoch war auf seinen Lippen ein entspanntes lächeln.

Er ging zu Sara und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte: „_Guten Morgen mein Schatz_."

Danach gab er ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss, der nach ein paar Sekunden etwas außer Kontrolle geriet und leidenschaftlicher wurde. Doch ein gurgeln brachte sie in die Realität zurück.

Er ließ Sara los und ging zu seinem Sohn, ihm gab er einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange und strich ihm sanft durch die Locken. „_Hey Will, komm her zu Daddy_.", sagte er sanft und nahm ihn dann in seine Arme.

„_Weißt du ich habe dir schon so oft gesagt, wenn du dir die letzte Milch nimmst, dann sag mir bescheid_.", er sah sie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an.

„_Ich habe es vergessen und William trinkt bestimmt auch etwas Tee, nicht war Kumpel_?"

Dabei kitzelte er ihn am Bauch und das Baby lachte laut. Sara ging jedoch in Richtung Tür: „_Ich möchte aber das er Morgens etwas Milch trinkt, ich geh schnell zu meiner Mutter rüber_."

Sie zog sich ein paar weiße Tennisschuhe über und war schon fast bei ihrer Mutter, als sie in der kühlen Morgenluft zwei Menschen sah. Eng umschlungen küssten sie sich auf ihrem Rasen.

Die Frau, hatte einen Morgenmantel an und Pantoffeln an ihren Füßen. Der Mann hatte einen Anzug an, seine Krawatte hing lässig über dem faltigen Hemd, das nur teilweise in seiner Hose war.

Sara war wie in einem Schock, um 7 Uhr Morgens, küsste Conrad Ecklie ihre Mutter, auf ihrem Rasen!

Ihr Mund stand offen, sie drehte sich langsam um und ging mit schnellen Schritten zurück in ihr Haus.

In der Küche, fütterte Grissom seinen Sohn. Sara setzte sich, noch immer tief im Schock, an den Tisch, sie war nicht einmal im Stande gewesen ihre Schuhe auszuziehen.

„_Und hatte deine Mutter keine Milch_?", fragte Grissom beiläufig.

Wie abwesend sagte Sara nur leise: „_William, trinkt heute Morgen Tee_…"

Erst jetzt bemerkte er ihren seltsames Blick: „_Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst so aus als wäre ein Ufo in unserem Vorgarten gelandet_."

Sara griff nach seiner Hand und schaute ihn betrübt an: „_Ich wünschte es wäre so_…"

Die ganze Situation verwirrte Grissom. „_Was meinst du damit? Ist etwas passiert_?"

Sara nickte nur langsam: „_Ich habe etwas furchtbares gesehen_…"

Jetzt wurde er etwas ängstlich: „_Gab es einen Unfall? Ist mit Laura alles in Ordnung_?"

Sie sah etwas ratlos aus, dann blinzelte sie etwas und griff noch fester nach seiner Hand. „_Ich habe gesehen wie Ecklie mit meiner Mutter knutscht, auf unserem Rasen_."

Bei diesem Gedanken erschauderte sie leicht und Grissom bekam einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.

„_Oh nein, das ist alles meine Schuld_.", sagte er entschuldigend. Sara tätschelte seine Hand. „_Niemand ist daran schuld, meine Mutter hatte schon immer Pech mit Männern_…"

Doch Grissom unterbrach sie: „_Nein das verstehst du nicht… ich habe die beiden einander vorgestellt, aber ich konnte doch nicht ahnen das_…"

Sara sah ihn mit großen Augen an und ließ seine Hand los. „_Du hast was_?!"

„_Als du im Krankenhaus warst… da haben wir Ecklie zufällig getroffen und ich habe beide einander vorgestellt. Sara, ich konnte doch nicht wissen das so etwas passiert_."

Sara stützt sich mit den Ellbogen am Tisch ab und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Handflächen. Langsam schüttelt sie ihren Kopf.

„_Oh mein Gott, ich glaube Ecklie hat die Nacht drüben verbracht. Ich kann nie wieder zur Arbeit gehen_…"

Grissom stand auf und stellte sich hinter sie. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schulter und massierte sie langsam.

„_Wir sollten es nicht übertreiben. Es war sicherlich nur eine Nacht unkontrollierter Hormone_."

Sara löste sich aus seiner Massage und sagte etwas lauter: „_Aufhören! Ich will nicht noch Bilder in meinem Kopf haben._"

Grissom küsste ihren Kopf, ging dann zu seinem Sohn und trug ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Sara hörte nur wie er sagte: „_Komm, wir lassen deine Mama etwas alleine. Aber ich hab guten Nachrichten für dich, vielleicht bekommst du bald einen Opa_."

„_Das ist nicht witzig Gil_.", rief sie ihnen nach.

* * *

Als sie spät am Abend zur Arbeit fuhren, fühlte sich Sara etwas besser. Gegenüber ihrer Mutter hatte sie sich nichts anmerken lassen, sie wollte dass ihre Mutter auf sie zukam.

Seit sie in das neue Haus gezogen waren, war Laura selbstbewusster geworden. Hatte einige Hobbys und ging voll und ganz in ihrer Rolle als Großmutter auf.

Das Team hatte sich wie immer im ihren Pausenraum versammelt. Nick, Warrick und Greg waren in ein Gespräch vertieft, anscheinend hatte Greg eine neue Freundin. Nick und Warrick bombardierten ihn mit Tipps, wie er es ja nicht vermasseln konnte. Anscheinend hatten sie das Mädchen schon getroffen und mochten sie.

Sara hörte ihnen nur mit einem Ohr zu und las nebenbei in einer Akte. Ab und zu musste sie über die seltsamen Vorschläge schmunzeln. Sie nahm sich vor Greg an diesem Abend irgendwann zur Seite zu nehmen um ihm zu erklären dass er bloß nicht auf die beiden hören sollte, als jemand sich laut räusperte.

Ecklie stand in der Tür und schaute Sara an: „_Sara, könnte ich einen Augenblick mit ihnen sprechen._"

Die anderen sagten kein Wort, jedoch hatte er diesen Satz so freundlich ausgesprochen dass Sara nackte Panik überkam.

„_Aber natürlich Ecklie_.", sagte sie locker und trat hinaus in den Flur.

„_Also, was kann ich für sie tun_?", fragte sie ihn.

„_Hören sie, das ist mir etwas peinlich, aber haben sie eine Ahnung welche Art von Blumen ihre Mutter vielleicht gefallen könnte_?"

Sara blinzelte einige Male, hatte Ecklie sieh tatsächlich um Rat gefragt? „_Meine Mutter ist allergisch gegen Blumen_.", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus, er sah sie etwas Misstrauisch an. „_Wie sieht es mit Schokolade aus_?"

Sara schluckte, er wollte ihr Geschenke machen, im Grunde war das eine nette Geste, aber wieso musste er ausgerechnet sie um Rat fragen.

„_Sie lebt im Moment auf Diät_."

„_In Ordnung, hören sie, vergessen sie einfach das ich gefragt habe_.", etwas Trauriges lag in seinem Ton und sie schaute ihm etwas Schuldbewusst hinterher.

„_Oh, je das sah gerade so aus als hättest du Ecklies Herz gebrochen, wenn wir davon ausgehen das er eins besitzt._", sagte Catherine fröhlich. Anscheinend war sie gerade aus dem Umkleideraum gekommen.

Nun fühlte sich Sara schuldig, anscheinend wollte er nur nett zu Laura sein und sie hatte sich wie ein kleines Kind benommen das ihre Mutter mit keinem neuen Mann teilen wollte.

Beide setzten sich an den Tisch im Pausenraum. Die anderen bemerkten Saras betrübten Gesichtsausdruck.

„_Was ist los, Sara. Hat Ecklie dir irgendeine langweilige Arbeit aufgedrückt_?"

Sie seufzte nur leicht und schaute sie dann alle an.

„_Hört zu, ich muss euch etwas erzählen aber ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass dieses Gespräch nicht den Raum verlässt_!"

Alle schauten sie gespannt an. „_Klar du kannst dich auf uns verlassen, also was ist los_?"

Sie Atmete einmal Tief durch: „_Griss, hat Ecklie anscheinend im Krankenhaus getroffen, als wir William dort behandeln ließen. Dabei hat er anscheinend Ecklie und meine Mutter miteinander bekannt gemacht. Und heute Morgen habe ich die beiden in einer etwas intimeren Situation auf unserem Rasen erwischt_."

„_Niemals! Deine Mutter und Ecklie hatten Sex auf eurem Rasen_.", brach es aus Greg heraus, offensichtlicher weise ohne Nachgedacht zu haben.

Sara haute ihn auf die Schulter: „_Nein, nicht so intim! Ich rede von heißen Küssen die man niemals mit Ecklie teilen sollte, es dreht sich bei echter Intimität nicht immer nur um Sex, Greg._"

„_Es ist aber auch niemals von Nachteil_.", bemerkte Warrick und alle starrten ihn an: „_Ihr wisst schon, der Stressabbau, die Euphorie…_."

„_Das ist nicht Hilfreich Warrick_!", sagte Sara etwas gereizt.

„_Oh deswegen diese Blicke eben_." Catherine schaute Sara etwas sauer an. „_Ich kenne diesen Blick Sara. Lindsay hatte auch diesen Blick als ich einmal einen Mann mit nach Hause gebracht habe. Es ist der Blick der eifersüchtigen Töchter_." Nun wurde ihre Stimme etwas vorwurfsvoller. „_Ich kann nicht glauben dass du so empfindest, sie ist eine erwachsene Frau und Ecklie ist wahrscheinlich der anständigste Mann mit dem sie je etwas hatte. Du solltest dich für sie freuen_!"

Irgendwo zwischen Ekel und Schuldgefühlen brach es aus ihr heraus: „_Du hast ja recht Catherine, ich sollte mich für sie freuen. Aber es ist Ecklie_!"

„_Stell dir mal vor die beiden Heiraten, dann wäre Ecklie dein Stiefvater_.", sagte Nick der nun wirklich Probleme hatte sein grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Aber Sara sah nur verzweifelt aus: „_Was soll ich den tun, ich will doch nur das sie Glücklich ist._" Catherine legte tröstend einen Arm um ihre Kollegin: „_Akzeptiere es einfach, niemand sagt das du mit ihm Verlobungsringe aussuchen sollst. Vielleicht ist es einfach nur eine Affäre die deiner Mutter richtig gut tut_."

Sara war klar, dass sie sich bei Ecklie entschuldigen musste. Vielleicht würde sie ihm auch verraten welche Blumen ihre Mutter mochte.

Aber das war auch schon mehr als genug, irgendwie musste sie lernen damit umzugehen.


	10. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9:

Es war ein warmer und friedlicher Nachmittag in Las Vegas. Grissom lehnte sich an den großen Baum der mitten in ihrem Garten stand, auf seinem Schoß saß William und gemeinsam blätterten sie in einem Bilderbuch. Er war durch und durch ein Lehrer und liebte es sein Wissen mit anderen zu Teilen, also erzählte er seinem Sohn alles darüber was er über die Tiere in dem Bilderbuch wusste.

Laura und Sara lagen auf Gartenliegen auf der Terrasse, zwischen ihnen war ein kleiner .Tisch auf dem Eistee stand. Sara lass in einem Magazin und schaute dann zur Seite zu ihrer Mutter, die entspannt mit einer Sonnenbrille auf der Nase, die Sonne genoss.

„_Mom_?" Laura blickte zu Sara, nahm aber ihre Sonnebrille nicht ab.

„_Ich wollte mit dir über meinen Boss reden, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht_."

Sie legte das Magazin zur Seite und richtete sich etwas auf.

„_Ich wollte auch mit dir darüber reden. Diese ganze Situation ist sicherlich nicht so einfach für dich und Gil_."

Sara nickte nur leicht. „_Wir freuen uns wirklich, dass du dich mit einem Mann triffst. Aber es wäre gelogen, wenn wir behaupten würden das es nicht etwas seltsam für uns ist, das du mit unserem Boss aus gehst_."

„_Wir sollten ehrlich miteinander sein. Auch wenn Conrad oder ihr, nichts sagt, ich weiß genau das es da Spannungen gibt_."

Es stimmte, Grissom und Conrad waren schon keine Freunde gewesen, aber sie war ihm anscheinend ein besonderer Dorn im Auge. Sie wusste aber nicht ob es daran lag das sie mit ihrem Mann in einer Schicht arbeitete. Oder weil sie manchmal etwas zu Leidenschaftlich an einige Fälle heran ging.

„_Ich weiß, wir haben andere Arbeitsauffassungen, ich wünschte nur er würde manchmal etwas über die Vorschriften und die politischen Verstrickungen hinweg sehen und etwas mehr Mitgefühl haben_."

Laura lächelte etwas, es fühlte sich gut an mit ihrer Tochter offen zu sprechen. Auch wenn sie kein gewöhnliches Verhältnis hatten, waren sie doch wie gute Freundinnen.

„_Dann seit ihr eben anderer Meinung. Aber ich bin sicher wenn ihr euch Privat etwas kennen lernen würdet, würdest du verstellen das er auch einfach nur ein Mann ist der seinen Job macht und dann nach Hause geht_."

Sara schaute auf ihre Hände, sie hatte absolut keine Lust mit Conrad Ecklie ihre Freizeit zu verbringen, aber vermutlich sollte sie den ersten Schritt wagen, aber sie musste sicher sein.

„_Also ist es etwas Ernstes zwischen euch beiden_?" Laura nickte leicht. „_Könnte möglich sein, ich meine wir haben nicht viel gemeinsam, aber wir haben viel Spaß zusammen und er mag William sehr._"

Sara seufzte, welche Argumente gab es schon dagegen das sich zwei Menschen mochten. „_Also gut, wie wäre es wenn wir ihn zu Williams Geburtstag einladen_?"

Laura legte zufrieden ihre Hand auf die ihrer Tochter. „_Das wäre ein Anfang, ich bin sicher du wirst feststellen das er ein sehr netter Mann ist_."

Beide lehnten sich wieder zurück in ihre Liegen, Sara murmelte nur leise etwas vor sich hin. „_Es sind schon seltsamere Dinge passiert_."

* * *

An einem Samstag waren alle eingeladen zu Williams erstem Geburtstag. Die Erwachsenen waren diejenigen die sich über die Geschenke freuten, William war einfach nur Glücklich von Onkel zu Tante weiter gereicht zu werden.

Conrad fühlte sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Alle die Eingeladen waren, kannte er zwar durch die Arbeit. Jedoch wurde es selbst für einen Fremden klar, dass diese Menschen nicht nur Arbeitskollegen waren, sondern eine Familie, die einfach froh waren zusammen zu sein.

Es waren diese typischen Insiderscherze, die deutlich machten, wie gerne sie auch ihre Freizeit mit einander verbrachten. So eine Dynamik hatte er in der Tagesschicht nie kenne gelernt. Dort waren die Verhältnisse klar gewesen.

Er war der Boss und die anderen seine Mitarbeiter die er leiten musste. Vielleicht waren die seltsamen Arbeitszeiten daran schuld. Es war sicherlich schwer in der Nachtschicht Freundschaften aufrecht zu erhalten, also freundete man sich mit den Kollegen an.

Er war froh das Laura da war, die sich etwas mit ihm unterhielt, nach seiner Scheidung war sie die erste Frau gewesen mit der er sich wieder Privat getroffen hatte und auch wenn ihre Tochter manchmal etwas impulsiv für seinen Geschmack war, sah er in Laura doch eine sensible Frau.

Conrad träumte etwas vor sich her, als er merkte dass er angesprochen wurde.

„_Conrad, nimm du doch jetzt den kleinen_." Er nahm William in seine Arme und sah wie er von einigen Beobachtet wurde.

In den Augen der anderen war er der strenge Boss, der Mann, der den Karriere fördernden Fällen den Vorrang lies.

William war so etwas aber egal, er kicherte nur Vergnügt, als Conrad ihm einen Ball gab. Er war knall Rot mit blauen Punkten drauf.

Sie spielten ein wenig bis Sara meinte dass es Zeit wäre für William ins Bett zu gehen.

* * *

Die Erwachsenen saßen im Wohnzimmer. Nick und Catherine hatten sich bereit erklärt alle nach Hause zu fahren, der Rest hatte sich mit Getränken eingedeckt. Conrad fühlte sich wie ein stiller Beobachter.

„_Griss wie kommt es eigentlich das du nicht am Rennen teilnimmst_?", fragte Warrick.

„_Wieso? Die Grissoms sind doch schon fleißig am Trainieren_.", dabei legte er seinen Hand auf das Bein seiner Frau. Sie schauten sich kurz an und schmunzelten leicht.

„_Hey_.", sagte Catherine, mehr belustigt als ernst. Die beiden schauten wieder in die Runde.

„_Er denkt das er mir hilft in dem er meine Zeit stoppt_." Er schaute wieder zu ihr und tat so als hätte sie ihn tief verletzt. „_Ich habe alte Knochen und du hast gesagt dass du gerne am Rennen teilnehmen würdest um die Ehre der Grissoms zu verteidigen_."

Sie rollte amüsiert darüber mit den Augen.

„_Also ich würde jeder Zeit mit dir zusammen laufen Sara, wenn ich überhaupt mit deinen langen Beinen mithalten kann_." Greg lehnte sich sehr nahe an Sara heran, er hatte zwar nun eine Freundin, trotzdem konnte er es sich nie verkneifen mit ihr freundschaftlich zu Flirten.

Sara streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen und er schlug bei ihr ein. „_Aber nur wenn du mithalten kannst Greggo_."

„_Ich finde dieser freundliche Wettstreit tut uns allen gut, diese Arbeitszeiten und das ungesunde Essen_…"

Catherine schaute auf ihre Uhr. „_So genug Jungs. Es wird Zeit für das Bett und genug getrunken habt ihr auch. Sollte Sportler nicht die Finger vom Alkohol lassen wenn sie in der Trainingsphase sind_?"

„_Und auch kein Sex_." Brass schmunzelte dabei in sein Glas. Sara bemerkte wie die Männer alle etwas zur Seite schauten.

Nick stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch. „_Catherine hat Recht, wir sollten gehen_."

Warrick, Greg und Nick gingen als erste, gefolgt und Brass und Catherine.

Conrad und Laura beschlossen den beiden noch beim Aufräumen zu helfen, bevor sie sich in Lauras Wohnung zurückzogen.

* * *

Später lagen Sara und Grissom auf ihrem Bett. Beide noch nicht wirklich Müde genug um zu schlafen. Sie hatte ihren Lieblingsplatz an seiner Seite, mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Schulter und mit einem Arm auf seiner Brust.

„_Kaum zu glauben das er jetzt schon ein Jahr alt ist_." Grissom lächelte leicht. „_Kaum zu glauben das wir bis jetzt keine größeren Probleme hatten. Weißt du noch als du schwanger warst und wir uns die seltsamste Gedanken darüber gemacht haben was alles schief gehen könnte_?"

„_Was heißt hier ‚Wir'? Du hast doch nach Argumenten gesucht wieso du dich als Vater nicht so gut eignest_."

Er dachte kurz nach, er hatte sich wirklich viele Gedanken darüber gemacht. Sein Vater war verstorben als er noch ein kleiner Junge war, zwar war es ihn mit seiner Mutter immer gut gegangen. Aber der Gedanke dass er Sara und seinen Sohn irgendwann alleine lassen würde, war immer seine größte Sorge gewesen. Nur weil Männer in seinem Alter Kinder zeugen konnten, bedeutete dies in seinen Augen nicht, das sie es auch sollten.

„_Keine Ahnung, wenn ich ihn Ansehe fällt mir das ganze überhaupt nicht schwer, ihn zu Lieben und mich um ihn zu kümmern_."

Er ließ seine Gedanken schweifen, über die Zeit die sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Vor Vegas in San Francisco, waren sie so oft wie es möglich war, Miteinander ausgegangen. Auch hatten die ganzen Veränderungen und die Schwangerschaft dafür gesorgt dass sie keinen richtigen Urlaub gemacht hatten. Aber würde Sara ihren Sohn für einige Tage in der Obhut ihrer Mutter lassen?

„_Weißt_ _du, in zwei Wochen ist eine Entomologenkonferenz in Las Vegas_."

Sara blickte zu ihm auf: „_Wirklich? Nur der Gedanke daran, dass ein Haufen erwachsener Männer, Wettrennen mit Schaben veranstalten, denen sie auch noch Namen gegeben haben….. da werde ich ganz schwindelig_."

Sie konnte einfach nicht ernst bleiben. Grissom hatte ihr einmal erzählt das es nicht gerade viele Menschen in seinem Fachbereich gab und man sich so gut kannte. Die Konferenzen waren eine Möglichkeit ihr Hobby mit anderen zu teilen, die nicht gleich die Nase bei dem Gedanken an Maden rümpften. Sara machten die Tiere nicht so viel aus, sie war auch teilweise sogar Fasziniert von diesen kleinen Lebewesen.

Trotzdem fühlte sie sich auf den Konferenzen, wie ein Forscher der eine neue Spezies Mensch entdeckt hatte.

„_Mach dich nur lustig auf meine Kosten. Aber eigentlich dachte ich wir könnten diese drei Tage mit etwas angenehmen verbinden. Ich kann mich nämlich erinnern das eine gewisse Sara Sidle vor einigen Jahren sehr gerne mit mir zu so einer Konferenz in Las Vegas gekommen ist_."

„_Warum sind eigentlich diese Konferenzen immer in Vegas_?"

Er dreht sich auf die Seite so dass sie sich in die Augen schauen konnten.

„_Was in Vegas passiert bleibt auch in Vegas, mein Schatz. Außerdem kann ich mich erinnern das wir auch sehr viel Spaß hier hatten_."

Sie lächelte als sie sich an die Konferenz erinnerte. Beide hatten diesen Urlaub genossen, die Unterhaltungen über Wissenschaft, die lockere Atmosphäre in den Kasinos und natürlich ihre Hochzeit.

„_Oh ja wir hatten viel Spaß_."

Er zog sie näher an sich. „_Also was meinst du, nur wir beide, drei Tage alleine in einem Hotel deiner Wahl_….."

Sie sah in dem dunklen Zimmer das nur von den Lampen an ihrem Bett erhellt wurde, wie ein ungezogenes Mädchen aus. „_Oh, ich würde so gerne. Aber ich weiß nicht, William wäre die drei Tage alleine bei meiner Mutter, was ist wenn er Heimweh hat_?"

Er gab ihr einen langen Kuss. „_Wir sind in der gleichen Stadt, wenn etwas passiert können wir innerhalb einer Stunde bei ihm sein. Komm schon Sara_." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und streichelte ihn sanft. „_Also gut, tun wir es_." Dann warf sie sich auf ihn und küsste ihn Leidenschaftlich.


	11. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10:

Grissom brachte den Koffer nach unten in das Wohnzimmer. Sara stand dort und überhäufte William mit Küssen.

„_Du musst nur zweimal bei Oma schlafen und dann ist Mami wieder da_."

Er stellte den Koffer ab und betrachtete sie kurz.

„_Es sind nur drei Tage Sara. Es wird ihm kaum Auffallen wenn er von seiner Oma verwöhnt wird, das wir weg sind_."

Dies brachte ihm einen bösen Blick ein. William fing leise an zu weinen.

„_Oh, nicht weinen Baby_." Sie strich ihn durch seine wilden Locken und betrachtete Grissom nachdenklich. „_Vielleicht sollten wir doch nicht gehen, er ist noch so klein_."  
Gewissensbisse plagten ihn, vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee.

„_Wenn du lieber hier bleiben willst… ich dachte nur es wäre schön wenn wir 3 Tage für uns Zeit hätten. Ich weiß mit meinen Arbeitszeiten kann ich nicht so oft da sein, wie ich das gerne möchte_."

Sara kaute nervös auf ihrer Lippe herum, sie wollte so gerne gehen, die Zeit würde ihnen sicherlich gut tun, aber ihren Sohn zurück zulassen fühlte sich einfach falsch an.

„_Wie wäre es wenn wir einfach eine Nacht weg sind und dann rufen wir bei meiner Mutter an wie es ihm geht. Wenn er Heimweh hat fahre ich sofort zurück und du machst dir mit deinen Kollegen noch einen schönen Tag ja_?"

Er wog diesen Kompromiss ab, eine Nacht war doch besser als nichts

„_Gut bringen wir ihn rüber und fahren schnell, bevor ich euch nicht mehr trennen könnt_."

Grissom trug den Koffer zum Auto und ging dann mit Sara zu ihrer Mutter. Selbst als der Abschied eingetroffen war, überhäufte sie ihn wieder mit Küssen.

* * *

Als sie dann los fuhren, war der Trennungsschmerz schnell vergessen und ersetzt durch die Aufregung was sie alles tun könnten.

„_Also der Anfang der Konferenz wird man eine Eröffnungsrede halten, danach gibt's es dann Häppchen und ich werde dir einige Kollegen vorstellen. Aber du kennst du Dr. Simmons noch oder_?"

Ihre letzte Konferenz als sie noch nicht verheiratet waren, lag schon einige Jahre zurück.

„_Dieser recht schmale blonde Mann der mir immer in den Ausschnitt gestarrt hat_?"

Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken: „_Bitte was? Äh ja das ist er_."

„_Ja ich erinnere mich. Was machen wir eigentlich danach?_"

Er hatte dieses lächeln auf den Lippen, das Aufregung versprach.

„_Ich dachte, vielleicht könnte ich eine Runde Poker spielen mit einigen Kollegen und du ziehst dir vielleicht ein hübsches Kleid an und spielst meinen Glücksbringer. Und wer weiß wenn ich die Karten richtig spiele, gehen wir danach noch in die Fermont Street…."_

Sara lachte leicht, sie wusste das Grissom ein wirklich guter Pokerspieler war. Der sonst so reservierte Mann wurde zu einem Jäger, sein Verstand und seine Auffassungsgabe zu einer gefährlichen Waffe. Sie liebte es ihm zuzuschauen.

„_Dann fahr etwas schneller Gilbert, hört sich nach einer interessanten Nacht an_."

Die Rede war das normale höfliche und vielleicht etwas zu lange Ansprache, es wurden einige Redner vorgestellt, begleitet von einigen Projektionen von verschiedenen Insekten.

Sara hatte versprochen ihn später zu treffen, war aber geheimnisvoll geblieben was sie in seiner Abwesenheit tat.

Sie traf ihn später als er sich gerade mit zwei Männern unterhielt. Er bemerkte sie zunächst nicht, sondern sah nur wie es seinen Kollegen die Sprache verschlug und sie große Augen bekamen. Er dreht sich irritiert um und was er sah war eine Vision in rot. Sara hatte die Zeit anscheinend genutzt um sich umzuziehen und er fand das sich sehr Aufregend aussah. Sie hatte ein rotes Kleid an, ihr Make-Up und die hohen Schuhe hatten etwas Gewagtes an sich. Trotzdem blieb sie dabei elegant. Sie ging selbstbewusst auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„_Ich habe mich nur schnell umgezogen_."

Er leckte sich über die Lippen, wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte. Er spürte die Blicke seiner Kollegen auf sich.

„_Äh, das ist….das ist..."_ Es fiel ihm in dieser Situation sehr schwer einen Satz zu formulieren.

Doch in seiner offensichtlichen Sprachlosigkeit übernahm wie immer Sara das reden für ihn.

„_Sara Grissom, vielleicht erinnern sie sich noch an mich, ich war mit Gil schon einmal auf einer Konferenz_."

Einer der Männer schmunzelte leicht. „_Gil, mein Freund. Du hast sie uns damals als eine Kollegin vorgestellt und dann hast du sie dir gleich geschnappt. Nicht schlecht für einen Mann der zu lange Single war_."

Er hatte sich anscheinend wieder etwas gefangen.

„_Also meine Frau und ich werden jetzt etwas Essen gehen. Wir sehen uns dann später, ich habe einen Tisch Reserviert für unser kleines Spiel_."

Er legte seine Hand auf Saras Rücken und führte sie nach draußen.

„_Kein schlechter Auftritt, mein Schatz_.", flüsterte er ihr später zu.

„_Du hast gesagt ich soll deinen Glücksbringer spielen_.", sagte sie halb Vorwurfsvoll.

Er betrachtete sie noch einmal.

„_Weißt du, wenn ich dich den ganzen Abend in dem Kleid ansehen muss, werde ich wahrscheinlich verlieren. Aber wie heißt es so schön…..Pech im Spiel_."

„_Glück in der Liebe_." Dafür bekam er noch einen Kuss.

* * *

Die Luft roch nach Scotch und Zigarren. Normalerweise würde Sara darüber die Augenrollen, es roch nach ‚Macho', der Testosteron gehallt wäre ihr etwas zu viel geworden und sie hätte sich zu Catherine geflüchtet. Aber heute war Sara die junge Mutter, vorbildliche FBI Agentin und mitfühlender CSI zu Hause geblieben.

Sie hatte ihr eigenes Getränk in der Hand und spielte gelegentlich mit der Cocktailkirsche.

Das Spiel befand sich auf dem Höhepunkt, Grissom und ein gewisser Dr. Rainer, waren die letzten die noch Karten und Chips hatten. Sie schmiegte sich an Grissoms Seite und schaute in seine Karten. Drei Könige, ein gutes Blatt, beide Spieler waren All in gegangen, hatten alle ihr Chips in die Mitte geworfen.

Rainer konnte anscheinend sein grinsen nicht verstecken und legte drei Buben auf den Tisch. „_Dann zeigen sie mal was sie haben Dr. Grissom_."

Grissom schaute gelassen kurz zu Sara, ohne das sein Pokerface irgendetwas verriet und legte seine Karten auf den Tisch. Ein raunen ging durch die Runde.

„_Wie kann man immer so ein gutes Blatt haben_." Entfuhr es einem Mann.

Grissom faltete gelassen seine Hände und schaute zu Dr. Rainer. „_Die Flotte Lotte gehört jetzt mir. Tut mir leid Dr. Rainer._"

Sara schaute etwas irritiert. Flüsterte dann in sein Ohr.

„_Was ist Flotte Lotte, habt ihr nicht um Geld gespielt_?"

„_Flotte Lotte ist ein Favorit, sie ist eine wahnsinnig schnelle Schabe_."

Murmelt verließen die Männer den Tisch und Sara musste sich erst einmal setzen.

„_Du willst mir erzählen ihr habt die ganzen Stunden über, nur um Schaben gespielt_?"

Grissom sah sie etwas enttäuscht und verletzt an. „_Aber Rüdiger ist tot und kein Geld der Welt kann eine gute Rennschabe ersetzen_."

Sara stand auf und ging in Richtung der Bar. „_Ich brauche noch etwas zu trinken_ …."

* * *

Sara und Grissom machten es sich noch etwas an der Bar gemütlich. Danach schlenderten sie über den Strip. Die Lichter, der Alkohol und die gute Stimmung, ließen beide in Erinnerungen schwelgen.

„_Weißt du es ist fast schon schade dass wir schon verheiratet sind, ich hätte Lust es einfach wieder zu tun_."

Grissom hielt sie fest, meinte dann etwas Geschockt: „_Was ist es nur mit dir und dem Strip das du immer gleich Heiraten möchtest…ich denke wir habe uns oft genug die Treue geschworen. Und das noch mit einer Frau die eigentlich niemals Heiraten wollte_."

Sara hielt ihn an: „_Ich habe nie, niemals gesagt. Außerdem ist es nicht nur der Strip, es hat auch damit zu tun das ich einen Entomologen an meiner Seite habe... Warte mal es sind ja ganz viele in der Stadt_!"

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und ging in die Richtung eines Taxis.

„_In Ordnung das reicht, keinen Alkohol mehr für dich, ich nehme dich in unserem Hotelzimmer unter Beobachtung_."

* * *

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell. Grissom wurde durch sein Handy geweckt.

Wer würde denn um diese Zeit schon anrufen? Es sei denn es war etwas passiert?

Aus dem schlaf gerissen schnellte seine Hand zum Handy.

„_Grissom_." Er hörte sich äußerst verschlafen an. Als sie zurück im ihrem Hotelzimmer waren hatte dort eine kleine Party noch stattgefunden. Er konnte den Alkohol noch auf seiner trockenen Zunge spüren.

„_Hey Griss, tut mir Leid das ich dich wach machen muss, aber es ist etwas passiert_…."

Er richtete sich in dem Bett weiter auf und war nun hellhörig geworden.

„_Was ist passiert? Ist etwas mit William_?"

Anscheinend hatte die Erwähnung ihres Sohnes nun auch Sara wach gemacht. Er spürte ihre Hand auf seinem Arm.

„_Wer ist dran_?"

Er hielt kurz die Hand von seinem Mund weg. „Es ist Brass. Irgendetwas ist passiert."

„_Ist es William_?", entfuhr es ihr.

„_Ich versuche das gerade heraus zu finden_." Er widmete sich wieder dem Telefongespräch.

„_Jim, was ist los_."

Man konnte hören wie er versuchte der Frage etwas auszuweichen. „_Nun wie ich höre ist Sara jetzt auch wach_."

Dies machte Grissom nur noch Nervöser. „_Jim_!" Sagte er mit Nachdruck.

„_Also gut, ich rufe an weil es einen Unfall gab, Conrad Ecklie ist heute Morgen verstorben_."

Er war Fassungslos. „_Was_?" Nun spürte wie Sara ihn haute. „_Was ist denn passiert Gil_!" Ihre Stimme machte deutlich dass sie eine Antwort forderte.

„_Es ist Conrad, er ist heute Morgen verstorben. Lass mich kurz mit Jim reden und dann erzähle ich dir alles_."

Sara schaute ihn etwas geschockt an. Verlies aber dann kurz das Bett um ins Badezimmer zu gehen. Als sie wieder zurück kam setzte sie sich neben Grissom.

„_Also was ist passiert? Wurde er ermordet? Wie geht es meiner Mutter_?"

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und begann zu erzählen.

„_Anscheinend war es so ein schöner Tag gewesen das Laura, Conrad und William, draußen im Garten gefrühstückt haben. Conrad hat dann später mit William gespielt und seinen roten Ball in die Luft geworfen, dabei ist er irgendwann aber auf dem Dach gelandet. Conrad wollte mit einer Leiter den Ball runter holen, ist dann aber auf der Leiter ausgerutscht. Sie vermuten das er sofort tot war_."

Sie hielt den Atem an. „_Das ist ja furchtbar, wo sind William und meine Mutter_?"

Er schaute sie betrübt an. „_Laura war anscheinend wären dessen in unserem Haus und hat mit William ein Bilderbuch angeschaut. Das Team ist bei ihnen, Brass meinte aber wir sollten uns umziehen und zu ihnen fahren. Deine Mutter steht noch unter Schock_…."

* * *

Zurück zu Hause war Sara kaum durch die Tür, war sie auch schon an der Seite ihrer Mutter, die vollkommen aufgelöst war. Sie saß auf ihrem Sofa, mit einem Taschentuch in der Hand, das sie fest umklammerte.

„_Mom, es tut mir so leid_." Sie umarmte Laura und betrachtete die mitfühlenden Blicke ihrer Kollegen.

„_Es ging alles so schnell_." Sagte Laura, ihre Stimme ganz rau.

Das Team verabschiedete sich und ließ die kleine Familie alleine.

„_Der einzige Mann der mir je etwas bedeutet hat_…." Grissom setzte sich mit William neben Laura und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„_Es war ein tragischer Unfall_….", versuchte er sie zu trösten.

„_Aber jetzt bin ich wieder alleine, gerade wo ich dachte alles läuft jetzt gut in meinem Leben_."

Sara drückte Laura fester an sich. „_Du bist nicht alleine, wir sind deine Familie und wir stehen das schon durch._"

Grissom reichte ihr William und sie konnte sich ein kleines lächeln abringen.


	12. Epilog

Epilog:

Und so standen sie alle an seinem Grab. Sie betrachtete die goldene und geschwungene Schrift auf dem Grabstein.

Grissom legte seinen Arm um sie und betrachtete sie stumm.

Laura und die anderen waren schon zu ihnen nach Hause gefahren. Sie wollten nach der Beerdigung noch etwas miteinander reden und für Laura da sein.

„_Was denkst du_?" Fragte er sie.

Sie schaute etwas in den Himmel, er war blau und keine Wolke war zu sehen.

„_Ich denke die ganze Zeit darüber nach… wären die die letzten Ereignisse nicht so eingetroffen….wäre meine Mutter nicht nach Las Vegas gekommen. Wäre William nie in Krank geworden….wären wir nie in das Hotel gefahren…vielleicht, wäre er dann noch am Leben. Es scheint nur alles so Sinnlos, er hat etwas vollkommen Normales getan und dann_..."

Ihre Stimme lag etwas melancholisches aber auch etwas Nachdenkliches.

Grissom dachte einen Moment nach, in den vergangenen Monaten hatte sich ihr Leben drastisch verändert und Ecklie war ein Teil davon geworden.

„_Sieh es doch mal so, vielleicht war es ihm einfach bestimmt. Vielleicht haben diese Ereignisse nur dazu geführt das, wenn wir jetzt an ihn denken, an einen verstorbenen Freund und die schöne Zeit denken die wir miteinander verbracht haben. Und nicht an den Boss den wir nicht ausstehen konnten. Deine Mutter wird sich an einen Mann erinnern, der sie gut behandelt hat, der ihr Hoffnung gab und der sie einen Stück des Weges begleitet hat_."

Sie betrachtete erneut den Grabstein, er schimmerte seltsam in der Sonne. Vielleicht hatte Grissom Recht.

Sie würde bestimmt nicht, Conrad Ecklie so schnell vergessen.


End file.
